


Spoils of War

by AhsokaFreakinTano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anidala, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Obitine, Rex and ahsoka, Star Wars AU, War Prize AU, non-human war, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano
Summary: Here I go again, with another AU, instead of a war between the Republic and the Separatists you have a war between humans and non-human species.Palpatine rules as King over the humans, the fighting has been going on since he was a child. He has a few Sons is his oldest Anakin by blood, Obi-wan is adopted and while older does not want to, nor holds the right to rule. Rex and Cody are his twins, Cody a few hours older than Rex, unless Anakin dies without an heir when he takes the throne, neither will rule over their people as a whole, but may marry others and rule over smaller sections. Obi-wan is an example of this: his wife Satine Kryze rules over Mandalore and its people as their Queen, by marriage Obi-wan is a King. Anakin and his wife Padme of Naboo were arranged, setting up a strong alliance between Coruscant and Naboo.Ahsoka is the eldest of the Tano children, Togruta are warriors fighting for their rights in this war, she’s highly skilled with her sabers and Force abilities, no mate or husband, she cares little for those who have offered themselves to her. She has 3 younger siblings in her family two brothers and a sister.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	1. War Prize

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some potentially triggering stuff mentions of assault and attempted rape in the latter part of this chapter, it will be brought up again later but otherwise, that's the worst of those themes for this fic.

When they stepped off the ship Ahsoka looked at her surroundings, there wasn’t a single patch of grass or forest around her, the air smelled of oil and pollution, it left a terrible stench in her nose. In place of the trees and forests of her home were buildings, taller than her mind could fully comprehend, and more speeders and transport ships than she’d seen most times. 

They put her on a speeder taking her through the city, people looked at her as they passed, cheered on their soldiers, she rolled her eyes deciding it was better to not look at the faces that passed. She was brought to the palace grounds, at least here there were some plants, the air smelled better, still not great, but better.   
She trashed in her bindings, testing them, the metal biting into skin blood coloring sienna skin. A shock coursed through her body, she glared at the soldier with the electro-staff who had given the painful blow. She growled, low, dangerous, a threat, a warning. They dragged her kicking and growling, hissing, and spitting, by chains to the throne room of their King. She was covered in grime, her facial markings obscured by war paint, dirt, and blood. 

The feral woman was brought before the elder man, his sons flanking his sides in their own thrones, she glared at each of them as they regarded her and gave a low growl as a warning. Bound or not, she would maim any of them given the chance. She just needed one of the soldiers to slip for just a second, laps their concentration just enough that she’d be able to use her body and lunge. They bound her force abilities with the cuffs chewing into her flesh. She cared not about the blood: let it drip onto their floors, let it leave a trail as a reminder.    
The chains lowered to the ground making standing hard, until one of the men kicked at the back of her knees, her metal knee plates crashing onto the marble flooring beneath her. 

“My King, we captured one of the Togrutan warriors, she was fighting us off when we were able to overwhelm her and bind her Force abilities. She killed a few of our men, among them Alex, Kano, Kal, and Dex.” One of the generals stated Ahsoka only glared at the old man sitting on the throne upon the dais. She noticed one of the sons: one of the twins’ eye’s widened, the one with short blonde hair, and then his own glare hardened at the list of names. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and sneered out a string of curses on Togruti at the human general under her breath. She was met with a shock, bitting out a small scream between brown lips. 

“That you did, tell me what is her name?” It was their king speaking

“We don’t know, she hasn’t spoken a word of Basic to us since we captured her, and she’s too dangerous to wipe the paint off to try and get a facial scan, we tried, she almost bit us, stories say they have venom, we don’t want to test the truth of that.” The general spoke, Palpatine descended the few steps and stood in front of the feral woman. 

“You shouldn’t need that to tell you who she is.” His tone was even, his expression kind, it threw her off guard, left her already tired mind to play catchup. “Her name is Ahsoka Tano, eldest child of their King,” he took half a step back when she lunged at him with a growl. 

“I don’t kneel to you willingly.” she bit out snarling

“Do we prep her for execution?” the General asked and Palpatine shook his head. 

“No, she is a prisoner but she needs to be treated humanely and with respect, she is a royal in her own right, we do not disrespect that.” He eyed her again. “Keep the force binders on, call for a medic to address her wounds, servants to help her clean herself.” 

“My king, she’s just as dangerous with those bindings.” Palpatine eyed the general and then Ahsoka.

“Princess Ahsoka Tano of Shili, if you behave for my men and my servants, I will ensure no harm comes to you and that you go home to your people and your family.” 

“I care not about my own safety, if I die in this war, at your hands, maybe it will bring us one more death closer to peace.” 

“Then show me you’re a worthy ruler to discuss peace with, not some animal chained before me, you needn’t be executed to show you’re intentions are for peace.” His voice was firm and her eyes widened a fraction. She nodded and he waved her off, the men pulling her up by the chains once more, she was still wary, still cautious, she didn’t trust them. 

She was still put in a cell, though it was decently furnished, there was a privacy screen for the small fresher, a small bed, a table, and a chair. It was warm, clean, Ahsoka was shoved through the doorway, skidding on the ground, before the ray shield activated giving the guard a growl. She sat on the bed, testing the singular metal-binding used to block her force abilities. It gave her a zap in return which she winced, hearing a guard bark a cold laugh at her. An hour or so passed before someone came to the door, opening it and stepping in, the man brought with him a robe in deep blue and a small trunk-like box. 

“My name is Kix I’m the royal family’s personal medic and doctor,” He introduced himself professionally 

“Ahsoka,”    
“I understand you’re actually Princess Ahsoka,” he replied handing her the robe, she took it eyeing him wearily. 

“Go to the fresher, take these,” he handed her soaps, “Wash yourself and put the robe on when you’re done so I can look over your wounds, take the time you need, I’m setting up another privacy screen for when I examine you.” 

“You’re not scared of me?” 

“You’re injured, my duty is to treat those injuries, regardless of how you behave when chained after a battle, you cannot possibly be any worse than the Princes’ when they’re in pain, everyone is scary when they’re injured and trapped like some animal,” he answered her matter of factly, Ahsoka raised an eye marking, before taking the soaps and going into the fresher. The hot water felt better than she expected against her skin, she relished in the time in there, scrubbing off dirt, dried blood, war paint, taking the time to clean her headdress before replacing it on her head again and stepping out, drying herself and slipping on the robe, it was soft against her sore body, and tender areas of skin. She walked back out and as he had said: Kix blocked off the door,

“You’re putting a lot of trust in me…” 

“I’m acting as your medic, that it a trusted bond,” he made a motion and she dropped the robe, standing naked in front of him, he addressed her wounds, applying bacta on some, bandaging others, looking over her Lekku and montrals, listening to her breathing, her heart, checking her vitals, her eyes. She was battered and bruised but she would be alright in a few weeks with rest. 

“You’re a Force user?” Kix asked as he bandaged the damaged skin on her wrists looking over the binding as he moved around it, she nodded 

“I’m a healer too,” she looked at him. “I give Mercy to those fighting, it’s how they captured me.” The statement came out barely above a whisper. 

“Doesn’t Mercy leave you defenseless?” Kix asked and she nodded “Your guards were killed?” again: she nodded 

“When I came out of it, I was surrounded, I tried to fight but Mercy takes so much energy,” Kix nodded 

“I don’t agree with that tactic…” his voice was barely a whisper, his hand pausing on her bandages. “It’s cowardly.” he sighed, handing her back the robe. 

“Some servants will be by with food, and clothing soon, I’ll come back tomorrow to check your healing and change bandages,” Kix told her, taking down the screen and leaving. 

Servants did come, giving Ahsoka food, and something simple to wear, the size was slightly off, made for someone a little taller than she was, she suspected it was borrowed from someone. Padme handed the servant going to see Princess Ahsoka one of her older outfits that were a little too small, it was simple but it would be better than nothing. She didn’t personally agree with how the woman had been treated, she didn’t need to have that many chains or be shown off in the city like a prized kill. 

  
  


A few days of the same routine passed, Rex was angry, walking past her cell with a glare, she killed their men, one of them was someone from his Legion, under his command, Kano was his friend, and she simply killed him. Ahsoka for her part would growl lowly at him returning his glare with one of her own.

“Don’t act so high and mighty,” he snapped finally, his silent looks to kill not giving him what he wanted: a release. “You think you’re so special, a Jedi healer,” he scoffed “Your healing got you into this mess,” 

“I’m well aware of that, you’re no better than I am.” 

“Excuse you?!” He snapped standing in front of the shielded door, she stood in front of him on the other side. 

“You’re a murderer, a killer of my people, of the people my family rules over.” 

“Like you’re any better! I’ve read about you, you’ve killed our men too.” 

“But I heal.” she spat at him “I offset the blood on my hands by saving the blood of others, you only kill.” 

“Healing a few of your people doesn’t make you better than me for killing mine.” He snapped “I’d rather see you held up for a ransom, interrogated, or executed for your crimes, instead you get to sit here in comfort while a war goes on, how fortunate for you.” 

“I’d rather be on the frontlines than sitting here.” 

“I’m sure you would, you’re better off dead like the savage monster you are.” he sneered turning and leaving her to stand there. 

Days turned to a few weeks, Ahsoka scared most of the servants and most of the guards, Kix was the only one unaffected by her growls as she healed. Rex, for his part, didn’t understand why she wasn’t being questioned about their enemy, why she was being kept in relative comfort, and when he brought it up to his father he was met with harsh words about respecting his wishes and orders. His brother Anakin agreed with Rex, while Obi-wan and Cody aligned with their father. Obi-wan had gone to visit the woman a few times, one force healer to another Rex supposed. They would talk between a ray shield, at first, Obi-wan took to making her tea, giving her books. Being kind. Rex didn’t see the need for any kindness. They would sit together for hours, talking, reading, sharing things they each knew about their shared tasks. 

“Ah Kix, how was the Princess?” Palpatine asked waving the man in as he, his sons, and Padme ate lunch. 

“She’s healing up very well, I suspect she usually heals herself, her body might not be used to having to do the work itself. Her sprains are healing up and the swelling in her Lekku is gone now.” 

“Good,” 

“I have one thing I’d like to bring up my King, if I may.” 

“Of course, always, sit, eat, talk.” 

“As I’m sure you’re aware, Princess Ahsoka is a force user, she’s a healer, your soldiers caught her because she was giving Mercy to a fallen man, but the report states that there were three Non-humans guarding her, and 15 who attacked,” he paused “the report on her capture was finally filed today.” 

“And?” 

“There was a 16th man found, a human, also dead, but he was dead at the center near where Princess Ahsoka was captured, the report notes that of the dead there were five, but eleven came back from the capture, the photos from the capture report show that he was lying peacefully, his eyes were closed, he seemed relaxed.” Kix paused pulling out his datapad and showing the images taken of the scene. “It doesn’t seem like it fits given the chaos of the rest of the battleground, it almost seems as though she fought to keep the battle away from the man who was dead… but why do that unless she had a reason?” 

“You’re saying she gave Mercy to one of our men?” Anakin spoke realization dawing on him

“She was captured for giving Mercy to one of us, her enemy, and we ambushed her for it…” Padme was next to speak, the shock giving way to anger. 

“She healed one of our own, and our men took the opportunity to capture her for it, for being kind… for living up to the oath she took to heal all…” Obi-wan sounded the angriest, his hand clenching. 

“I thought you should know my King,” Kix said taking time to eat. 

“Thank you for telling me, I hadn’t known that, I haven’t read the report yet,” Palpatine said and Rex didn’t hide the shock on his expression as he looked over the report and the images. He knew the man in the center: it was Kano. Rex got up leaving the room Cody looking at him ready to follow when Kix put a hand on his shoulder. 

“He’s going to need a bit of time on his own,” 

When Obi-wan finished eating he went out to the training grounds seeing Rex sparring against the practice dummies there. He sighed walking over to his younger sibling. 

“Rex,” he started watching the other use his twin blasters to shoot the target, he didn’t seem to notice, “Rex!” he called again, louder, Rex rounded on him with an enraged expression. 

“What?! Have you come to gloat?! Tell us all you told us so, that you knew better all along she wasn’t some heartless savage I’d spat at her that she was?!” He yelled at the auburn-haired man. “Come to tell me you were right that she’s not a monster! We’re all monsters really but that she is in fact better than I am!” His fists clenched. 

“I’m not going to tell you anything of the sort, that will in no way help anything,” Obi-wan replied calmly. “The only thing I would ask is that you apologize and explain yourself,” the elder advised. 

“She already hates me what would be the point?” 

“She hates your actions, she didn’t like me either, but I’ve gotten to know her, she’s a remarkable healer, she abilities are as good as my own. She’s an incredible fighter, we are all in the wrong here: we captured her based off a cowardly ambush.” 

“I wanted her dead because I thought she killed Kano!” Rex snapped

“I know that Rex!”    
“I thought she had blood on her hands from killing him, and now it was probably from trying to save him…” he looked at the ground. “And you believe she’ll forgive me if I ask for it?!” 

“I’m saying make amends before there’s too much damage and hate to be repaired.” Obi-wan clasped him on the shoulder “Finish blowing off some steam, but do, at least try to talk to her.” 

It was night when someone came again, this time, it was the King, with a servant holding a platter of food for them both. 

“May I join you?” He asked Ahsoka gave a wary nod, he entered the cell, the servant following, laying out food on the table, another bringing in a second chair, Palpatine sat first, ushering Ahsoka to take the other chair. 

“My medic tells me you’re just about healed,” he started eating watching as Ahsoka followed his lead with a soft nod. 

“He also told me your capture report was filed today and believes you were giving Mercy to a fallen soldier” he started looking at her. “You didn’t tell him that the man you gave Mercy to was one of ours, were you just content to let that stay in your own head?” 

“It wasn’t worth telling, it makes no difference in the outcome, Mercy isn’t exclusive to one side or another, I took a vow to heal all with my abilities,” she looked at him. “Humans are not excluded from that oath, Prince Obi-wan will tell you that,” Ahsoka paused “Your medic called the capture cowardly, your eldest son thinks it barbaric.” 

“I agree with their statements, this isn’t acceptable, I’ll be looking into it more.” He assured her and took a breath. “I was also told that you and my youngest Rex got into a verbal fight,” she nodded, “He thought you killed a close friend of his Kano, he didn’t know, none of us did until now, that you’d tried to save him.” 

“I did, but there was nothing that could have been done, I knew they were close, I saw Kano’s memories,” 

They continued eating Palpatine asking questions, about how her, if she had a mate, or a husband, to which she replied that she didn’t, never finding anyone she truly liked, at least not yet. Palpatine asked about her father how he was doing, Ahsoka told him he was doing alright, though she was worried about the toll that the stress of war was taking on him. Her mother was doing fine, keeping them all together, shielding her youngest siblings. Her eldest brother, though still younger than she was, was courting a girl he liked, though the entire process was overly awkward to watch and yet: rather adorable. 

They finished eating and Palpatine left, promising to talk with her again in the morning, the man had half a mind to release her out of the cell, but he could deal with that in the morning as well. He went into his office, reading the report again when Obi-wan and Anakin walked in. 

“I take it you’ve both read it?” 

“They make no mention of the man she was giving Mercy to being one of ours.” Obi-wan started “Mercy is a rare technique but not unheard of, the signs are easy to spot especially in combat.” 

“Anakin-” 

“Send for the General and his Commander? They’re on their way.” Anakin smirked 

When the men arrived Anakin and Obi-wan stood behind their father. 

“I wanted to get a personal retelling of the ambush you planned on Princess Ahsoka and her allies, I want to know how you got the upper hand with such a skilled opponent, the report just doesn’t seem to do it justice.” Palpatine started 

“She was resting with her squad, or what was left, we took the time to surround them and come in all at once.” 

“You had 15 total correct?” 

“Yes Sir,” 

“Then why was a 16th human soldier found unaccounted for…?” Palpatine raised a brow his hands folding in front of his mouth. 

“We must have misremembered, apologies my King, it won’t happen again, I’ll adjust the report.” The general stated embarrassment flashing across his features. 

“Before you do, I have a few other adjustments I’d like to offer.” 

“My King?” 

“Add in that you found Princess Ahsoka who was giving Mercy to one of our soldiers dying on the ground, her guards were protecting her as she was defenseless, you ambushed them, killed off the guards and waited until she came out of that state, then you attacked. You didn’t know who she was, that’s fair I can understand that, but I doubt you didn’t realize she was giving Mercy to someone, and that someone was one of our own.” He kept his voice low, firm, a hidden danger. 

“In the future, if another such careless error is made to cover up a cowardly _ ‘war prize’ _ capture there will be more severe consequences to your actions.” Palpatine warned “Until then both of you and your squadron will be left on mandatory leave with disciplinary action to follow, I will discuss a suitable punishment with my sons and talk to you, and the rest of your men later. Leave,” he ordered and the two bowed leaving the room. 

“What now? She’s our prisoner because our men took advantage of her being kind to one of our men?” Obi-wan started and Palpatine sighed

“We’re going to release her in the morning, she doesn’t need to be a prisoner, we’ll arrange for her to go back to her people, I’d like to see if she is willing to discuss a peace treaty.” 

Ahsoka was sleeping in her cell, content to rest, 

“Leave us, we have questions for the prisoner.” The words bounced around in her montrals, a low danger in their tone, retreating steps, the sound of the ray shield being deactivated, steps coming in, heavy, men, soldiers, Ahsoka didn’t move, she skilled her breathing, fear creeping up her spine: this wasn’t right, something screamed danger. 

One of the men growled low yanking her out of the bed and onto the floor, by her rear lekku, she couldn’t help the scream of pain that erupted from her throat as they threw her onto the ground. There were five of them standing before her, around her, their faces obscured in the darkness. 

“You little bitch,” one snarled at her, still gripping her by her lekku, her nerve endings firing off pain signals, no way for her to stop it, no way for her to dampen the pain without the force, tears slipped from the corner of her eyes. 

“Let me go!” she snarled at them glaring at the face as he came closer, licking a stripe up her lekku. 

“How dare you even think you’re worthy enough of any respect,” he shoved her hard against the ground, cheek meeting cold tile with a smack, “That you somehow deserve rights, peace,” she growled low bracing her arms to begin a fight, she started to turn, ready to rise up towards them, angle herself better. She didn’t like their intentions, she didn’t like their words, her mind fired off warnings and red flags, screaming to her to fight, to run, to get out. A boot pressed hard in the middle of her back keeping her pressed against the ground, pain shooting through her shoulders as she struggled to try and get up and move, the angle was wrong, she had no leverage, straining muscles giving out under the heavier opponent. 

“I don’t want your respect,” she spat back at him

“You’re not even worth the air you breathe,” the boot let up, only to kick her into one of the cell walls. Their blows started soon after, a barrage of kicks to her stomach and torso causing her to cry out, every attempt to move was met with another blow. One of them pulled her up to face him, grabbing her by her left lekku now, she felt another set of hands grabbing at her breasts, pulling at fabric as she tried moving away. 

“You’re worth nothing, no one will care if you die in this cell, your death will mean nothing.” A fist collided with her face

“What do we do with her?” One snarled, running a hand down her lekku, 

“Anything we want.” Another commented, “No one’s coming for her.” 

Rex had read the report Kix mentioned, he saw the images, the man they found dead, the 16th man, Kano, had been under his command, had been close to him, the very man he was hating this woman over killing: she’d actually tried to save, Mercy was the last resort, Obi-wan had told him once, and he had felt such intense hatred for a woman who tried to save his friend. Rex’s guilt of leaving him on a battlefield to go back later had been eating him from the inside, knowing he didn’t spend his final moments in pain, he owed her a thank you, and most importantly an apology. 

It was the middle of the night, he had tried sleeping for hours to no avail, he was too restless, getting up from his bed in his rooms, he went to the kitchen, grabbing a tray and some items to make tea with a pot of hot water and descended to the cells. Rex wondered if she was having issues finding sleep in this foreign place. He owed her what little he could give after all his hatred and anger, picturing her being executed for crimes. Hating her, picturing her dead on the battlefield at his feet. 

The men grabbed at her, gripping her Lekku in their hands, their hot breath tickling skin, Ahsoka swallowed trying to keep away their satisfaction of knowing how terrified she was, how much she was shaking, it only kind of worked, they laughed at her coldly, hands grabbing at skin, tearing her clothing leaving her exposed. One of them twisting her arms tightly behind her back taking away her leverage to struggle.

“Look at this, the little dangerous warrior reduced to tears,” he gripped her face in his hand, pressing his thumb into her mouth, and back to open her jaw. Ahsoka opened her eyes glaring before biting down, hard, she tasted the metallic tinge of blood and kept going, feeling a crack and a pop between her clenched jaws the man screamed out in pain, punching his other hand, while one gripped onto her neck until her vision blurred and she let go of the digit. 

“Bind the bitch.” he bit out taking some cloth and wrapping it around his injured thumb. Ahsoka knew it was broken, hoped she would cause an infection. Togruta weren’t venomous, their venom was more like adrenalin or an aphrodisiac unless you were allergic, then it was deadly, Ahsoka bitterly hoped he was. 

Rex heard the yell out of pain, he paused his walking listening, he could hear men talking fabric tearing, muffled struggles and cursed out words in Togruti, he paused his mind processing before his eyes widened, he was looking down the hall he came from, there were no guards here, further down passed her cell: still no guards. He should have noticed that as he walked down, but he’d been so wrapped up in what he was going to tell Ahsoka. Rex stiffened, placing the tray down as silently as he could, he didn’t want to alert them, he crept down the rest of the hall peering into her cell, five men had her pinned down, hands wrapped in cloth behind her back, the strips trailing up her arms keeping them bound tight to her back, Even in the dim light, she was injured, she was crying, fighting but scared. Rex’s mind reeled, they were tieing her down to the bed, using the frame to keep her from struggling as she tried kicking against them, she was strong, but against five of them, she was being overwhelmed. They tore at her clothing leaving the rest of her exposed to them and their eyes. He backed down the hall again, out of direct earshot, pressing a button on his comlink, the button acted as a panic switch, using his location to send guards to him within minutes. 

Anakin got the com from Rex’s panic system first, shooting up out of bed to check it. 

“Ani?” Padme asked waking 

“Rex is in trouble… in the… cells?”    
“You should see what’s wrong, Obi-wan told me he was talking to Rex earlier, about Ahsoka…” Padme told him but Anakin was already getting up out of bed dressing and leaving their rooms. 

Rex waited, it wouldn’t be too long, he went back to look in the cell, he wanted to wait until he had more men to back him up. 

“Been a while since I’ve had a nice fuck, that’s all you’re really good for now anyway, tight cunt for my cock.” One commented and Rex saw red. He deactivated the ray shield, the sound causing everyone to freeze and slowly turn. 

“Prince Rex,” one started sounding scared, Rex hid his rage, he would be outnumbered too, he had to think through the problem. 

“I’m offended you started without me.” he decided hoping he sounded convincing and walked towards the group. 

“Our apologies we weren’t aware you wanted to join,” 

“That was your first mistake,” he thought about their others they’d made over the course of the last few weeks but that number grew in the last hour. He looked Ahsoka over she was bleeding, he couldn’t even tell from where her eyes were wild and dangerous as she gave him a low growl and a menacing glare. Her top was torn exposing her chest, her skirt was as well, torn up to the waistband almost exposing her womanhood, he tried not to stare, white markings making him curious, his eyes trailed up her slender form seeing muscles flex under skin against the strain of the fabric. Rex tried to show her somehow, he was on her side, but he didn’t think it worked. 

“Careful of her mouth, she bites.” 

“Noted,” he said eyeing her again. “You’re sure those bindings will hold?” 

“She’s weak, no Force to rely on now.” 

“Good.” he sent a pleading thought towards his brother Anakin, his elder brothers would often hear his projected thoughts in times of need. 

_ “Five men, Princess Ahsoka’s cell, ambush them, hurry.” _ He only hoped his brother heard. 

“She’s good for nothing else, she’s just a savage,” he growled lowly at her. “She doesn’t deserve kindness.” There was a dangerous wildness in her eyes that made him swallow, an intent to kill him if she got a chance to. At this moment, she had every right to, and he wouldn’t even blame her for it. It drew him in though made him curious about her in a new fashion. 

Anakin had heard Rex’s pleas, feeling the panic and intense anger radiating off him through the force, he was leading the small party down to the cells, he stopped pausing to concentrate. 

“As quiet as you can men,” Anakin ordered and they made their way down. 

_ “Two minutes, stall,” _ Anakin sent back

Rex ran a hand down one of Ahsoka’s front lekku and she growled at him lowly. Spitting something at him in Togruti as she moved away from his hand. The wildness in her eyes, behind the fear, she looked feral, one move and she’d try to kill him, he knew that and he couldn’t blame her, it still made his mouth dry. He wanted to kill every man standing in this room, regardless of what she had done of who she was, no one deserved to be gang-raped,

“Well then, let’s get started shall we.” he gave her cloth bindings a testing tug aware of how fixed her eyes were on him. He moved to crowd over her, his hands trailing gently down exposed skin, trying to cover her from their eyes, he pressed his lips against her montrals, if she was connected with the force he’d just send through a feeling of comfort, but she wouldn’t feel it. He tried mouthing words against them, as subtly as he could without the others notice, his fingers trailing patterns of words. 

“Burn in hell,” she spat at him in basic and he looked at her, one of the men hit her again, his hand wrapping around her neck like a vice, Rex moved to grab the other’s forearm as her eyes started to flutter closed. 

“Enough!” Anakin’s voice rang out, the grip on her neck gone as she sputtered for breath coughing. 

“Prince,” one started and the man walked into the cell, igniting his saber the blue glow casting over the room, 

“All of you, kneel, now,” Anakin’s voice was low, dangerous, even Rex swallowed, he almost knelt, but he stood tall, getting off of Ahsoka who stared wide-eyed at the blonde. Anakin tossed Rex a pair of binders and he placed them on the one who chocked the Princess. Ahsoka’s glare was gone turning into confusion as she eyed Rex. The men were all arrested, other guards coming to grab them. 

“Separate cells, I will go tell my father,” Anakin ordered watching over that process, Rex cut the cloth, helping the woman sit up slowly, they’d sent for Kix already. She backed away from him as soon as she was free, moving into the corner of her bed looking at him, her hands balled into fists ready to strike him, to keep fighting. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” he put his hands up in front of him

“You seemed pretty damn sure like you were.” She kept her expression schooled. 

“I was trying to stall until Anakin could get here with the guards, I didn’t want them to do anything else to you,” he undid the cloth wrapped bindings around her ankles, wrapping her up in the blanket from the bed. She relaxed taking deep heavy breaths, pulling her knees up to her chest trying to control the trembling her body was doing. 

“Thank you,” her voice was barely a whisper, he sat next to her, she was still shaking, Rex wrapped an arm around her keeping her pressed into his side. 

“I tried to let you know, I couldn’t figure out a way to let you know, I was mouthing things into your montrals, and tracing letters on your skin… I’m so sorry…” 

“You came, and that’s what matters,” she didn’t look at him again until Kix showed, 

“I can’t treat her here, I have to run scans,” 

“Then we go run scans,” Rex said his tone absolute “Princess,” he addressed her standing, “can you walk?” She shook her head 

“I don’t know.” Rex held out a hand, which she took as he supported her weight as she got to her feet, one step turned into two, as she winced stumbling back towards the bed. Rex caught her by her elbows looking at Kix 

“I can get a stretcher, but I’m worried about internal bleeding,” 

“I’ll carry her,” he looked at the woman “I’m not trying to hurt you.” He lifted her into his arms bridal style as she turned, hiding her swelling face against his chest. This was far different from the woman he saw in the throne room, that woman was ready to fight her way out of everything, talk back to a King with no fear, the one in his arms now: they were different people, he wanted the other one back. 

“Rex?” Anakin asked as Rex carried her out of the cell following Kix

“She needs scans, she may have internal bleeding.” Rex started and Anakin only nodded following 

“I’ll go get father,” he said as they left the cell block, running in another direction. 


	2. Making Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to link some photos of the outfits I was describing. Let me know if it worked

“They were what?!” Palpatine snapped angerly, woken from his sleep by a servant now his son telling him what happened. 

“They tore her clothing off when I got there,” Anakin went on, “She was bound and tied to the bed, Rex was livid, he hasn’t told me what he heard or saw, but he’s giving off nothing nice in the force, he’s taking Ahsoka to the medical wing, Kix is worried she’s bleeding.” Palpatine sat down in one of the chairs, 

“I told her no harm would come to her,” his voice sounded defeated

“This wasn’t your-”

“But it was, they are my men who disobeyed my orders, if I hadn’t let them just leave after confronting them, this wouldn’t have happened.” he looked at his son. “Come, let’s make amends, if she dies from these injuries there will never be peace,” Palpatine noted solumly rising again and heading out with his son in tow. 

Ahsoka winced again, another apology from Kix, another scan, another test, another shot of pain. He stopped and her eyes opened focusing on her Medic bowing and then to his king. Ahsoka let out a growl as a warning backing further towards the bed she was propped up in, Rex’s hand a comforting weight on her arm. 

“I know,” he started as the elder man approached. “This was not my intention, nor my order, believe me. The men who attacked you were ones who lied on your capture report, they lied about how you were ambushed, and what you were doing, most importantly to whom.” He motioned for her wrist with the binding. 

“Your men, follow your orders.” 

“These ones did not, they will be punished, they were already on leave pending disciplinary action,” he looked at her his elder eyes kind “Please, let me remove the binding so you can help heal yourself, consider it a gesture of good faith and a new path going forward.” Ahsoka eyed him for several long moments, slowly placing her wrist in his hand, his grip on her arm and wrist nothing but gentle. Palpatine eyed the blood-soaked bandages with sad eyes before unlocking the device. Ahsoka shuddered slightly as Palpatine removed it her connection with the Force reestablished. She felt a surge of energy and walls of emotions coming at her from those around her in the room. Rex most of all, he was livid, rage spilling off him in waves despite his gentleness he’d been showing. 

“We just want rights and peace.” Ahsoka didn’t mean for her voice to sound as hoarse as it did, or for her to sound like a child. 

“Heal first, we’ll discuss later,” he gave her hand a pat before letting it go placing it at her side. “You have my word.” he left the medical room, Anakin on his heels again. 

“What do we do with the men who attacked her?” Anakin asked once they were down the hall again. 

“They are guilty of treason.” Palpatine gave his son a cold look “They will die for their crimes, they disobeyed my orders, they committed treason.” 

“Understood father.” 

“Do you have enough energy to heal yourself?” Kix asked and Ahsoka shook her head 

“Not fully,” 

“Can you get the worst of it?” 

“What the worst of it?” Rex was asking now 

“She’s got some internal bleeding as I had feared, cracked ribs, bruising, concussion, heavy bruising to her lekku which will be messing up a lot of things. The bleeding is the worst, next to her ribs, they’re pressing on her lungs.” 

“I’ll try.” she placed her hands over her stomach using the force to target and stop the bleeding. “Bones are hard…” she whispered, panting heavily, her eyes were a dull almost grey color as she looked at Kix. 

“Leave them for the morning,” Kix told her sticking in an IV with fluids and pain relievers, “Rest now.” she shot him a fearful glance. “No one is going to hurt you,” he dabbed away the blood and beads of sweat still on her face. 

“I’ll be here,” Rex told her and she looked at him. “I promise, and if I’m not, I’m sure Obi-wan will be.” She nodded softly 

Kix pushed a sedative through her IV watching as her blue orbs closed and fluttered shut her breathing calmed. She tried fighting it, her hand gripping onto Rex’s own before the grip loosened. 

“They did a number on her,” Kix said cleaning some of the open wounds and applying bacta while she slept, the medic didn’t have to worry about her whimpers of pain now that she was sedated. 

“They would have done worse.” Rex’s voice was low, full of venom “They wanted to do worse,” Rex looked at the medic with a broken expression “They were going to rape her Kix,” the medic’s eyes widened slightly as he cleaned wounds, applied bacta to bruises, of course, he noted how they looked like the grips from larger hands, he couldn’t help it.

“Why were you down there?” Kix asked eyeing the other “You told me you hated her,” 

“I thought she killed the man she was healing,” 

“Kano…” Kix spoke his name and Rex only nodded. 

Ahsoka continued to sleep, Kix noticed she was healing as she did so, he kept her relatively sedated, Rex visited to check in on her, Obi-wan spent more time there, reading aloud gently as though it would help. 

“I was wrong…” Rex said to his elder brother “I was wanting her to die, I was content to hate her,” 

“You were going there to apologize, and in that, you probably saved her life.” Obi-wan told him “Togruta mate for life if they had gone through with their more sinister intentions, I don’t believe she would have survived to rule her people someday.” 

Rex was again having trouble with sleep, he sat next to her bed, she stirred, he stood, she looked at him with blue orbs, for once they weren’t wild, dangerous, or fearful, they were tired. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked handing her a glass of water, she took it shakily, taking long sips. 

“A bit better…” she looked at him, slightly wary. Rex sat down again,

“I was coming to tell you that I was sorry, for what I said when you first got here,” he finally spoke

“Why?” 

“I thought you killed my friend, Kano, he was our soldier you were giving Mercy to,” he paused, “I thought you killed him, I didn’t know you tried to save him.” 

“I did try, but there was nothing to be done to save him,” 

“Obi-wan has told me what Mercy does, I wanted to thank you for taking away his pain.” 

“I’d do it again, even if it meant the same outcome, I wouldn’t change anything, her hand rested over his own.” 

“How do I make it up to you?” 

“End this war, it started when our fathers’ were small children, this is the war of our grandfathers’, don’t make it the war of our children,” she told him with pleading eyes. 

“Your father leads the non-humans, will he discuss peace?” 

“He will, he’s tired, he’s getting old,” she paused “Will yours?” 

“He doesn’t want to see his grandchildren grow up in war, Anakin and Padme are trying for a child, Obi-wan wants to go back to Mandalore and see his wife, they’re expecting one of their own soon.” 

“And you?” 

“I’m not, haven’t had the time to try and find that path, it seems you haven’t either…” he added. 

“Then let’s end this now while we’re still both young and able to find those paths.” she gave him a soft smile which he returned. 

Padme came by to give Ahsoka another outfit she could wear helping the other to dress as she was still sore. Rex guided her down to see his Father who was in his office. 

“Ah, Princess, it’s good to see you on your feet,” 

“I want to open a peace treaty discussion,” her voice was steady, commanding, regal, Rex watched, listened, waited. 

“As do I, my proposal is this, return to your home, discuss it with your senators and representatives that you need to, I will do the same on my end, I’ll order a cease-fire if you will have your father do the same, in two months we will meet on Mandalore, they’re neutral in this war, I’m sure Queen Kryze wouldn’t mind hosting, each side will bring their proposals and discuss them, we’ll reach an agreement we are all happy with, and end this war before my first grandchild is born.” 

“I see no issue with this arrangement, it seems you’ve put a lot of thought into this,” she bowed her head “I will need to go back home soon,” 

“Rex will take you back to Shili, and,” he looked at his son, “If you can both come to an agreement I’d like it if he would stay there with you as a liaison, perhaps we can ease the initial tensions before a formal meeting.” 

“I have a representative I could send here as well, but I need to ensure she will be safe.” There was an edge in her voice. 

“Send her with a small party including her own guards, I give my word there will be no harm to her but given what’s happened, I understand the apprehension.” 

Ahsoka nodded, soon she left, following Rex to his rooms, her hands grazed over the furs laying on his bed, she was content to sit in the middle of it, as attendants and servants came to help the prince pack. Rex watched her for a moment before helping his attendants get him packed. She meditated to calm the nerves in her stomach, two months was not a long time, but this all needed to end. 

“Princess?” her eyes opened, Obi-wan’s figure standing at the foot of the bed. A bundle wrapped in his arms. “I have your outfit cleaned, I took the liberty of looking over your sabers, they don’t appear damaged.” 

“Thank you,” she got up grabbing the bundle and walking into Rex’s bathroom, changing back into something that was her own, and that fit properly. A short blue dress with silver detailing, black leggings, a grey belt, metal armor around her waist, gauntlets, and armored boot spats. She ignited her white blades giving them a few swings, they were in working order. Ahsoka deactivated them hanging them from her hip plates and walking out. Rex stared at her, he hadn’t seen her with weapons or full armor before, this was the first Ahsoka he met, the one who was unafraid to fight her way out of everything, but there was a newly added element: a commanding presence with regalness behind her. 

Rex finished packing and the pair boarded a ship, setting a course for Shili’s capital city and her home. 

“Whose representative you’re sending back to Coruscant?” 

“Her name is Riyo Chuchi, she’s one of our senators, she’s quick on her feet, despite her small stature she’s a force to be reckoned with.” 

“Like you,” he noted softly, she smiled as they took off. Ahsoka continued to meditate, Rex watching while the ship piloted itself. Her cross-legged form rising up off the deck of the ship, he’d seen his brothers do the same, her sabers floated in front of her, seeming to peacefully explode in all of their pieces. Expanded, seemingly checked and put back together again before her butt was reconnected with the deck of the ship. Her eyes opened looking at him again. 

“Do you hunt?” she asked he gave her a confused expression “Your room had furs, I assumed ones you hunted?” 

“Ah, right yes, Cody and I usually hunt together, we used to with our father when we were younger, when we got older it became the thing that we did.” 

“Maybe I’ll teach you a few tricks.” She winked at him coming back to sit in the co-pilots chair.

“You hunt?” 

“Occasionally, and only Akul, they’re native to Shili, killed as a right of passage or in celebration, off-worlders aren’t allowed to hunt them, but I may be able to have an exception made if we reach a peace agreement.” 

When they landed and walked down the ramp of the ship guards surrounding them their weapons drawn and pointed at Rex. Ahsoka sighed, gave Rex an apologetic look and looked back at her people. 

“He’s here as a liaison to discuss peace, we are trying to end this war, harm him and you will be tried for treason against the royal family.” Her voice rang out, even, commanding, regal. 

“My daughter’s words are my own,” a voice answered, the ring parted and the men bowed as their King entered. 

“Papa,” Ahsoka smiled giving the elder man a hug. “This is Prince Rex, he’s come to help with a peace treaty.” 

“I see, come, we have much to talk about.” Her father turned to a servant “Get the Prince’s items from his ship, set them up in the room across from my daughter’s.” 

“You both must be hungry,” he noted leading them through the palace to the patio, food was quickly brought out for the trio. Ahsoka rattling off the plans, immediately the King: Anuka, wrote up a cease-fire document, ordering it to be sent to all of the men, for them to come home. He sent for Riyo Chuchi, he sent for their advisors and senators.

“An era of peace, in your lifetime.” He sounded hollow “I didn’t believe I’d live to see the day.”    
“You will Papa,” she kissed her father’s cheek. 

“And what are your thoughts, Prince Rex?” 

“I want peace, my father wants peace, he’s expecting his first grandchild soon, he wants to end the war before it’s born.” He looked at Ahsoka “Your daughter put it the best way, this is the war of our grandfathers’ it doesn’t need to be the war of our children.” 

“Wise words indeed, spoken like a true Queen.” The trio continued to talk until more joined them, Rex learning they were the rest of the royal family. Ahsoka’s mother looked at him with a gentle smile speaking soft words in Togruti at her daughter 

“The first man you bring home is a human male?” Her mother: Kalana, laughed speaking softly in Togruti as Rex and Anuka talked. 

“It’s nothing like that Mother…” Ahsoka scolded gently dipping her head slightly

“I’m not saying he’s a bad thing, he looks strong enough, easy on the eyes,” 

“Mother, please stop,” Ahsoka begged gently

They were wary of him but treated him kindly, Riyo came, Ahsoka talking with the girl for a while, Rex did as well, he sent a message to his father about who to expect as the woman left to prepare and leave that night. There was a dinner with more people, advisors, and senators who were local, Rex feeling entirely out of place among them, Ahsoka didn’t seem to notice, filling him in, translating things that needed it. It was late in the night when Ahsoka took Rex to his rooms, letting him know hers were across the hall if he needed anything a servant couldn’t get. 

Rex looked around, he was tired, too tired to unpack anything, he simply stripped and climbed into the bed letting sleep take him. 

The next morning he was woken up by a servant, asking him in broken Basic if he wanted food in his room and if he wanted her to draw him a bath. He said yes to both options still waking up, he walked into the bathroom once the tub, set into the ground, was filled relaxing into the water to ease stiff muscles. When he left, going back to the main room, a towel wrapped around his waist, he was surprised to see Ahsoka sitting there at the small table already eating. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to eat alone, I can go,” she told him and he shook his head. She seemed unconcerned with his state of undress as he looked through his trunks for something to wear. 

“Are there meetings today?” 

“No, we are preparing for the other senators to arrive, I’m planning on going out in the city to stay away from everything, you’re welcome to join, I can give you a tour of the palace,” 

“That sounds perfect,” he told her putting on something easy to walk about in. He noticed Ahsoka didn’t seem to have the same thoughts about attire for the walking, she was wearing a long skirt that almost touched the floor, with slits running up almost all the way to the waistband, he swallowed following sienna skin and white body markings as they vanished beneath the deep green fabric. Her top was cropped, with no sleeves but wide shoulder straps, ending below her bust. Her montrals and lekku had form-fitting metalwork and chains wrapped around them. 

They ate in relative silence before Ahsoka showed him around the palace, ending with the throne room, her father wasn’t there, Ahsoka taking the few steps up the dais and sitting in the throne looking down at Rex. 

“Someday you’ll be Queen,” he kneeled at the base of the steps, she giggled at him 

“Rise Prince Rex,” she put the regalness in her words as he took the few steps, she outstretched her hand and he kissed the back of it, he glanced at her for several long moments, she was every part a Queen, he stood offering his arm, which she took with another easy smile. They left the palace going and walking to the speeders, taking one into the city, Ahsoka walked with him, content to keep her arm in his, telling him about her favorite shops, people eyed him, but their future Queen made their uneasy looks brief, children didn’t care, they ran up to the pair, necklaces of braided together flowers in their hands, they placed one around Ahsoka’s neck, and then Rex’s. 

“Peace for our children…” Ahsoka whispered softly as they continued. 

“Peace for our children,” he replied they continued for the whole day, stopping at a small cafe Ahsoka liked to eat at. The owner was kind, Rex noticed pictures on the walls of Ahsoka, from the time she was young. 

“You’ve been coming here a while,” Rex noted and she smiled 

“They’re always kind,” she took a breath “They gave me sweets when I was a child, I didn’t want to rule, I didn’t realize I would I thought only men ruled when I found out I’d follow my father, I didn’t know how to respond.” she looked at the photos “I came here, they gave me sweets to cheer me up.” 

“Do you want to rule now?” he asked and she looked at him with a resolved expression. 

“I have no issues with doing so, I will lead my people.” 

They returned back to the palace in the evening, Ahsoka greeting the new arrivals, Rex standing off to her side, she introduced him, he bowed gently. Somehow being next to her side felt normal. They ate dinner before wandering around the palace for a little longer, laying back in the courtyard, Ahsoka pointing out stars telling their stories, using her hands to animate her tall tales. 

Ahsoka continued to show the other her home for several more days, leading him into the small villages, the fields, finally into the woods, she was fast and agile in these forests, they ended up at a lake, Ahsoka looking at him with a grin before taking off her skirt, leaving her in her underwear that looked to be very short, tight, shorts and removed the metalwork around her montrals. 

“There’s a rock island in the middle, care to race?” 

“You’re on, no using the Force!” he exclaimed stripping down to her boxers and following in after her as she ran into the water. Rex won, but only just, climbing up onto the rock, hot from the sun, warming his chilled body, he pulled her up with him easily, he laid back panting, willing his breath to calm, Ahsoka laid next to him much the same, their breathing eased both looking up at the sky as clouds passed overhead. 

“I envy you, Rex,” she spoke softly, he was turning on his side to look at her as she still stared up at the clouds. “You’re not burdened with having to rule.” 

“I don’t believe it’s a burden,” 

“You get to be free,” She looked at him with an expression that made him swallow, her eyes seemed like they would look through his sole and swallow him whole in the process, yet, he didn’t mind it. “Your life has rules, but you can be free, you can be free to attend a meeting, or not, to produce a child, or not, to travel, or not.” 

“Ahsoka…” he started, he wondered if Anakin had these same burdens Obi-wan had made his intentions clear from the time Rex was young, adopted or not: he didn’t wish to rule, and their Father was ready to change the ruling so that Obi-wan could. 

“I don’t expect you to understand,” 

“I do, partly,” he paused “My brother Obi-wan was set to be the heir, Father was going to change the laws, the people love Obi-wan, but he was adamant he didn’t want to rule, he took to advising Anakin instead.” 

“But he’s a King on Mandalore,” 

“His wife Satine rules, Obi-wan advises when needed, he likes to advise, he’s good at it.” Ahsoka turned on her side, looking at him and Rex gripped her hands in his own, he pressed a gentle kiss across her knuckles, taking up the water from the lake into his mouth. 

“Princess Ahsoka Tano, you are more fit to rule than anyone I know, including my own brother Anakin, you can still be free, you can still decide if you want to attend a meeting if you want to have a child if you want to travel. If anyone ever tries to stop you, I will come here in the middle of the night under the darkness of a new moon and kidnap you,” She laughed at that leaning her head to touch against his. 

“I’m holding you to that,” she whispered pressing her lips gently against his own, he responded, his hands releasing hers to cup her cheek. They parted after several long moments, keeping their foreheads pressed together gently. Ahsoka moved so that her head rested on his chest, his arm wrapping around her softly. 

“You have a scar on your chest,” she noted softly her nails scratching the healed pinkish skin. 

“I got shot a couple of years ago, it’s alright though.” He watched, swallowing hard, as she left easy, opened mouth kissed over the mark, wild stray thoughts of her covering his scar with marks of her own ran through his head, he fought to suppress a shudder. 

She asked questions about his home, his childhood, his brothers, he answered her, telling her stories. That was until the sun began to set, the warmth from the rock no longer going through them, they swam back to shore, redressing and walking back through the forest to the palace, getting ready for dinner. 

All of the senators had arrived who needed to, Rex choosing to wear his formal uniform, walking himself down to the large hall, Ahsoka was already there, at her father’s right, a space left open for him next to her. She looked stunning, as she was standing off to the side of the table talking to one of the senators. She wore a deep red and gold outfit, a full skirt that hung on her waist, another crop top, a fabric piece that hung off her back and barely around her arms like a cape, detailed gold embroidery encompassed the entire design. Swirls and complex designs complimented her figure. Matching gold metalwork and chain work were around her Lekku and montrals, complimenting jewelry on her hands and forearms. A wide matching necklace around her neck the pendent dipping down between her breasts.[ **(One)**](https://imgur.com/MujO3fy) She turned slowly as the senator she was talking with looked passed her to Rex, she smiled at him, he approached giving her back the same smile. Ahsoka introduced the two people, but soon they were all being seated to eat. 

When dinner was over, they all left the dining hall to the large patio, drinks were served while the table was removed so that the rest of the party could begin. Ahsoka talked, walking around the transformed room before she was dancing with people, dances Rex didn’t know but he watched her, sitting on one of the couches,

“My daughter seems to have a fondness for you,” Anuka said, Rex got up to bow but the man laughed and waved him off. 

“She’s shown me your home, told me stories about your people, I hope I can do the same.” 

“I’m sure you will,” the older man smiled at him. “I’m not sure what your intentions are for her, nor what hers are for you…” He trailed off 

“I have no intentions for her,” Rex defended “I’m not trying anything I promise,” 

“I don’t believe you are, but I do believe there’s something growing, let it.” 

“Majesty?” 

“If you want my daughter, and you are what my daughter wants for herself, I see no reason for there to be anything stopping either of you.” He stopped as his daughter approached with a smile 

“Papa,” she kissed his cheek “Would you mind if I borrowed Rex, I have some dances I’d like to teach him.” 

“Of course my darling.” Her father sat as Rex stood, giving her his arm and letting her lead him to the dance floor. She taught him some basic moves off to the side when he was confident enough they moved to the middle of the floor. Ahsoka whispering gentle steps in his ear as they moved, he swapped partners, and they continued on. Rex learned a few others that evening, sometimes he watched Ahsoka dance on her own, at some point taking her cape off, it allowed her to skirt to fill out as she spun. 

They continued until late in the night before departing the room, others still content to continue on with the party until morning. Ahsoka laughed happily as they walked back to their rooms. She paused at her door looking at Rex 

“Thank you, for today, it was fun,” she looked down slightly and he took a step to close the gap, cupping her face gently. 

“I don’t know what will happen, in these meetings, with this peace treaty, I truly don’t,” he paused pressing his forehead against her own. “But I’d like you to be something I do know, something that I know will be there if that’s something you want.” His reply was Ahsoka wrapping her arms around his neck, hands finding his short blonde hair, nails giving a gently scrape against his scalp, her lips finding his own. He was moving, his hands running down her sides keeping purchase on her waist as he gently pressed her against the alcove wall. They parted and Ahsoka looked at him with a smile. 

“I would like that, believe me, but we have to settle this treaty first,” 

“I know, believe me I know, I don’t want to take away from that.” He assured her “We keep this private then, secret, until after there’s peace…” She nodded, looking torn. “Ahsoka, there will be peace soon, I promise.” 

“I know,” she let out a long breath, “I’m just dreading this, you’re going to be yelled at, cursed at, they’re not going to like you.” 

“I’ll bear it, I’ll bear it because I know what it will lead to.” He assured her, kissing her deeply again, his hands trailing down her sides feeling the taught skin underneath. They parted not long after that. Rex falling back in his bed wearing a stupid grin on his face, his hands running over his scalp where her hands had been. He sat up and called Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan was sitting in his room, at his desk, pouring over an old text when his brother called, he answered closing the book, his brother’s blue-toned figure appeared in front of him, the other man was sitting much like he was. 

“Ah, Rex, how’s Shili?” he asked

“It’s beautiful here, I’ve seen the palace, and the capital city, I’ve seen the forests around the palace,” he smiled “There’s so much life here, you’d love it.” 

“I’m sure I would, maybe I’ll visit one day,” he paused“Have the meetings started?” Obi-wan asked and Rex shook his head

“Tomorrow they will, there was a party tonight, I think it may still be going on…” 

“Are you alright, you seem, flustered,” 

“I think I just asked Ahsoka if I could court her…” 

“What do you mean you think?” His brother raised a brow. 

“Her father made a comment about her being fond of me, said he wouldn’t stop it,” 

“Go on,” 

“I told her I don’t know what will happen with the peace treaty or with the meetings but I wanted her to be something I did know.” Rex’s voice was small and Obi-wan broke out into a grin 

“And, her reply?” His brother pushed

“Well at first, she kissed me…” Rex looked down at his lap, Obi-wan’s grin grew. “She said she would, after this treaty, she can’t distract from that, and I agree, it’s more important so we agreed to keep it secret…” he looked at his brother “She makes me feel so nervous like I’m a kid again having a crush for the first time.” 

“That’s how you know it’s something real,” Obi-wan told the other gently “That’s how it was for me with Satine, and truthfully, the feeling hasn’t faded.” 

“What do I do? Between now and then, what do I do,” 

“I was fond of sending Satine gifts, small things, things I knew she liked,” Obi-wan noted, “You could try that, I mean I wrote Satine poems, but that was something she enjoyed, Ahsoka doesn’t strike me as the type for poems.” 

“Okay, I can do that,” Rex took in and then let out a deep breath. 

“Do you want to marry her Rex?” 

“I think so, I’m pretty sure,” 

“Be very sure, Togruta mate for life, make sure your heart won’t change before it’s too late,”    
“I’d never hurt her,” Rex said firmly    
“I know you wouldn’t, I know that.” Obi-wan gave him a pointed look “But she needs to know that too.” 

“Okay, thank you, I should try and get some rest.” 

“You should.” Obi-wan said, “Let me know how the meetings go.” The call ended.


	3. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the hyperlinks to Ahsoka's outfits don't work

When Rex entered the large hall for the meetings Ahsoka wasn’t there yet, he took a seat next to where she would be, soon someone called her father in, and Ahsoka was soon to follow behind him. Her outfit was simpler this morning: an ombre skirt, less full than the others, the color fading from green at the waist to blue at the hem, another crop top that was green, fabric wrapped around her waist and torso coming up to drape over one shoulder and down her back, gold embroidery trimmed the pieces in large similarly repeating patterns. [ **(One)**](https://imgur.com/TUVJ5r4) She took her seat next to him giving him a gentle smile. 

The first few hours of the meeting were outlining the basics, Ahsoka translating as needed quietly, so far everything was going alright in the proceedings, as it was just the basic outlines. However, after a quick lunch break, the atmosphere changed. People became more agitated with each other’s wants for the treaty, Rex writing down most of the notes. 

“They want a treaty, want peace but one of their  _ murderers  _ sits here as if he’s one of us!” On Free Ta sneered glaring at Rex as he spoke in Basic. Ahsoka didn’t need to translate it, she did, however, glare at the Twi’lek representative. 

“I understand we have our differences,” Rex started making sure his voice would carry “But I want what you want, I want Peace, my brother is expecting his first child, I want so badly for that little one to not know war, for all of our children to not be raised in wartime, for them to be children,” He looked around the room. “Many of us sitting here didn’t get the time to be kids, we were forced to grow up because of old ways that don’t even seem to apply, our worlds are changing, this treaty ensures we keep up.” On Free Ta growled something under his breath Rex didn’t catch. 

“How do we know your father will keep the things we want?” Someone brought up

“It’s a negotiation,” He paused “You’ll say things he won’t like, he’ll say things you won’t.” 

The rest of the day proceeded decently, they ended the night with a simple dinner. Ahsoka left with her father, leaving Rex to wander back to his room on his own, he wrote a quick message to his father, nothing major had happened yet, nothing solid. 

The next several days continued on the same until a small list of wants came up, one of which Ahsoka decided to throw out, an heir had to be blood-related, it started a fight, a large one, Anuka looked at his daughter. 

“Do you want to silence them or should I?” Anuka started glancing at his daughter with a slightly amused expression

“If you don’t object,” Rex started and Anuka waved him ahead. Rex nodded and stood up clearing his throat, he stood at attention, Ahsoka giving him an intrigued look, parting her lips slightly in interest. 

“Attention!” Rex’s voice rang out across the hall, Ahsoka’s eyes widening, the room fell silent, Rex offered Ahsoka his hand which she took, standing straightening out. 

“Thank you, Prince,” he addressed Rex before Ahsoka turned her attention to the room. 

“You  _ cannot  _ make demands of a blood heir, a family doesn’t have to be your  _ blood _ , we’ve had our own ancestors adopt children and they succeeded so how dare we deny that ability to them.” Rex had sat down but he was still looking at her. She was  _ Regal _ , she was a Queen, or would be someday. Rex loved his brother Anakin, but his brother  _ never  _ held this kind of power, he wondered if Anakin ever would. 

“The matter will not be  _ argued  _ over like  _ children  _ who didn’t get a toy they wanted, we will not be bringing it up again.” Her voice was absolute, she sat down again. 

The days passed into weeks, long days of meetings followed by long nights of meetings with Senator Chuchi as things progressed well on the other side, there were a few similar fights from them, Obi-wan was usually the one to call things to order. Ahsoka took to eating dinner in her rooms while she talked to Chuchi, Rex joining in often, sometimes they ate in her father’s office with him present. Though Rex couldn’t help but notice how tired the man was, he didn’t speak Togruti but he didn’t need to in order to hear the concern in Ahsoka’s voice. When he got a moment alone, he asked Obi-wan how their own father was doing, tired seemed to be the overwhelming response. 

They were lounging in her living room, papers and datapads sprawled out across couches, tables, floors, the pair wanting to finish the rough draft to present at the next meeting in a few days. Ahsoka sighed, getting up from her seated position she groaned removing the sheer navy shawl cape she had wrapped around her torso, walking into her closet and hanging the garment up, Rex could hear her rummaging around in the closet when she returned she was no longer wearing the navy blue skirt or matching crop top, she was now simply wearing the same type of short like panties from the day they went to the lake a semi-sheer nightgown that barely reached her mid-thigh, and a bralette underneath, which Rex could make out. He tried not to stare though she made it difficult as she sprawled back out on the couch. They continued on, Ahsoka pausing to call for something to eat, getting hungry again. It was the middle of the night, a servant brought up some light snacks for them to eat, Ahsoka giving them a soft thanks as they set up the food before leaving them again. Ahsoka stretched out cracking of joints made Rex turn. 

“Stiff?” He asked and she nodded as she put a piece of fruit into her mouth, “Come here,” he sat on the couch putting a pillow in front of him. She sat down on the pillow moving her hands to remove the metalwork around her montrals. 

“I have you,” he told her, his hands over her own, his breath felt hot against her montrals, his hands ghosting over the taught skin, she barely suppressed the shudder, he set the jewelry off to the side, he tugged at the straps of her nightgown, trying to have it hang off her shoulders. Ahsoka sighed, lifting herself up for a moment before taking the garment off. She grabbed a bottle of lotion handing it back to him, 

“Thank you,” he whispered watching as she started relaxing as he worked his hands into her muscles, she let out soft sounds of  _ pleasure _ , which made Rex  _ swallow _ , Ahsoka seemed to become putty beneath his hands, slowly leaning back until her back was resting against the couch, her head tipping back to look up at him. 

“Thank you,” she told him 

“Feeling better, you were really tense,” he leaned over, kissing her lips gently. 

“Much, should we call it a night?” She asked he nodded as his lips ghosted over her own. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” He told her gently she didn’t move, and he was almost trapped 

“You can stay, if you want,” 

“Across the hall seems rather far,” he noted and she smiled slowly sitting up again, she climbed into her bed tucking herself under some of the covers, Rex took in a deep breath, stripping to his underwear before climbing in on the other side of her. She was content to cuddle up next to him, finding a spot where she puzzled against his torso. Her eyes fell across his scar her hand covering it. 

“I hate this scar…” 

“Missed my heart,” he watched her fingers trace the mark 

“Yeah by less than two inches…” she looked up at him 

“Funny, Kix said the same thing…” he told her pressing warm lips to her forehead. It wasn’t long before they drifted off. 

Morning came too soon, servants throwing open curtains, Ahsoka seemed unconcerned with the fact that the two of them were found barely clothed in the same bed if Rex’s mother was still alive: he’d be  _ dead  _ by now. Rex left going back to his own room, taking a quick shower and changing before walking back across the hall, Ahsoka had asked breakfast to be brought to her rooms, not feeling quite in the mood to deal with all the senators that morning. When he returned back, a servant letting him in, the girl informed him that Ahsoka was in her bathroom taking a bath. That was all she told him before the girl left the room. Rex stayed sitting on the couch, going over their notes and eating lightly, Ahsoka came back into the main room wearing a long fluffy robe. 

“Sleep well?” Rex asked and she nodded softly sitting across from him. 

“Better than I have in a while,” she admitted taking bites of food. 

“You’ve not been sleeping?” 

“Stress,” she paused “It’s worse for my Father, he just wants this to go well.” 

“We’re on the home stretch now, only a few more weeks and then we’ll be going to Mandalore.” 

A few more weeks ended up passing in a blur of finalized drafts, late nights, early mornings, more long meetings, and longer calls back to Coruscant. However, it did pass, everyone packing up to leave and travel to Mandalore. Ahsoka, her father, mother, and eldest brother would be going, along with a few of her father’s favored advisors, and a select group of senators. 

On Rex’s side was his Father, brothers, Anakin’s wife Padme, as well as a few advisors and some senators. 

When the large group landed on Mandalore both parties bowed to one another, Rex going and standing next to his brother Anakin, Chuchi coming and standing next to Ahsoka. 

Satine greeted them, assigning them servants who escorted them to their rooms so they could unpack and rest before dinner. 

When Rex saw Ahsoka again he smiled, she was wearing a dark green silk outfit with heavy silver and gold embroidery on the lower part of the skirt, a similar design covered the entirety of the crop top, a sheer fabric cape with matching embroidery around the edges and a fish scale pattern continuing across the body of the piece draped backward from her neck over her form like a cape.  [ **(Two)** ](https://imgur.com/ErEeejf) Rex was sitting a few seats down and across from her when they were seated for dinner. 

“It’s rude to stare,” Cody remarked quietly and Rex looked at his twin. 

“I wasn’t  _ staring _ ,” 

“Uh-huh, I’m sure of that,” His brother smirked, “So have you flirted with her yet?”    
“Don’t be obnoxious…” Rex hissed

“I for one think you two make a good match,” Anakin piped in from his other side, Rex almost groaned. 

“Will both of you stop it.” He hissed out

“You could just admit you were staring,” Cody offered “I mean she’s looked at you a few times since she walked in here, but she’s more subtle about it than you are.” 

“Fine, I was staring,  _ happy _ .” 

“ _ Very _ .” 

They continued eating until it turned into a party with dancing, drinking, snacking. Ahsoka was happy to dance, more than happy to. Dancing with one of the senators before Obi-wan approached. 

“Mind if I have the next dance?” 

“Not at all,” she took his extended hand as the next song began. 

“You and my little brother seem to get along well,” 

“We can pretend I don’t know what you mean, or we can be truthful,” Ahsoka told him as they danced gently. Obi-wan gave her a warm laugh,

“He called me, told me how he felt,” 

“And?” 

“I believe he fully intends to try and marry you once there’s peace,” he paused “Assuming that’s what you want,” the man’s voice trailed off and Ahsoka looked down slightly 

“When my father dies, I’ll be mostly on Shili, that would mean he’d be there too,” 

“And?” it was Obi-wan’s turn now

“I don’t know if he’ll be happy there, I don’t want to trap him.” 

“I can understand that, but, this is the happiest I’ve seen Rex since our Mother passed, her death hit him and Anakin the hardest,”    
“Rex hasn’t talked about her really at all, just in passing,” she told the elder. 

“Shmi got sick, her health took a rapid decline, it wasn’t pretty to watch,” 

“Is that why you were reading when I was in the medical wing?” 

“Old habit, I didn’t think you heard me,” 

“I heard everything,” 

“Then you heard Rex and I talking?” Obi-wan asked and Ahsoka nodded “He doesn’t mean it, he did at the time but he doesn’t anymore,” 

“I know, believe me, I’ve thought terrible things of you all,” 

“It’s all behind us now, Rex will love you, he will be true to you, I promise that,” 

“I know,” 

“He won’t be trapped, and neither will you,” Obi-wan assured her, the song ended, the two partings, 

“But you can’t also keep your guard so high all the time,” He gave her a slight bow before she was asked to dance by another. 

Soon Rex found her as they danced she leaned her head against his chest finding comfort in the closeness. 

“I saw you and Obi-wan talking,” 

“Your brother is a good advisor,” 

“What exactly did he advise you on, if I may ask?” 

“You,” 

“Uh-oh,” she giggled 

“Good things I promise,” she looked up at him “I was worried you’d feel trapped on Shili,” 

“Ahsoka,” he wanted to kiss her, so  _ badly _ , but there were too many people, “With you, I feel freer than I have in a long time,” he paused “I feel like a weight has been taken off my chest, I look at you and my heart swells,” she smiled at him softly. 

“You make me hopeful, hopeful that I’ll rule without being burdened,” 

“I will share that burden with you, as long as you allow me to be near you.” her head was on his chest again. 

Soon Ahsoka left to go back to her rooms, she was tired, Rex found his father sitting on one of the chairs off to the side. 

“Father,” Rex greeted taking a seat next to him. “I was wondering,” 

“If you could send someone to get one of your Mother’s necklaces and give it to Ahsoka?” Sheev grinned at his youngest. “I had a feeling, I’ve already sent for them.” 

“You don’t mind?” 

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t consider it, Anakin gave Padme Shmi’s ring, it’s not fair if you cannot do the same, her love for you should be shared how you choose to pass it on to the person you love,” Palpatine looked at his son, “Do you love her, Rex do you love Ahsoka?” 

“I do, I haven’t told her, but I want to be with her, more than anything.” 

“Then I have no objections.” 

Rex went to his own rooms soon after sleeping soundly, he woke up, out of habit, right as the sun was breaking over the horizon, the sounds of Sabers clashing outside his window catching his mind’s attention. He opened the curtain to the balcony facing one of the courtyards and spotted blue clashing against brilliant white, Anakin and Ahsoka were sparring together, both wearing simple training attire, Obi-wan circling slowly a hand scratching his beard idly. 

“Widen your stance Anakin,” he paused watching them 

“Close your guard Ahsoka,” Rex stood there watching the pair train, Ahsoka matched Anakin despite being a few years his younger, she was well skilled with her duel blades against his brother.

Rex continued to watch them spar until Obi-wan called an end to it, telling the two that they did well, and to go get ready for breakfast and the meetings. As the Jedi left the courtyard Obi-wan looked up directly at Rex and smirked giving the other a wink before he too left the area. Rex laughed, cheeky bastard. 

When Rex was about to leave his rooms in order to go down to the meeting hall, there was a knock, a soft command from him, and the door opened, a servant entered with a box placing it on the table and then leaving again. Rex opened the box revealing a selection of his mother’s necklaces. Rex smiled, his hands grazing over them, he grabbed onto one that was gold, several rows of metal beads and gems connected on top of each other in a stack, a round pendant with gemstones hung down the middle. He smiled, placing it into its own smaller box and leaving the room. Rex walked down the halls until he found Ahsoka’s rooms, knocking at the door, he heard her call for him to enter. She was sitting at the vanity, putting the metalwork on her montrals, wearing a deep green outfit with gold detailing, the top was entirely gold, the skirt covered with gold circles that became heavy at the bottom of it.  [ **(Three)** ](https://imgur.com/u9DHXSZ)

“Rex,” she smiled at him gently turning away from the mirror. 

“I brought you something, close your eyes.” she did so, covering her eyes with her hands Rex smiled, turning her so that she faced the mirror again, opening the small box and taking out the necklace, gently moving her rear lekku as he wrapped the piece around her neck and clasped it. 

“Open them.” he was leaning down against her montrals, her hands dropped to her lap, her eyes opened. 

“Rex…” her hand touched the necklace grazing over the parts of it before turning, her eyes catching the box, noticing it was the royal seal etched into the wood. 

“A gift for you,” he knelt in front of her grasping her hands in his own. “A promise, a declaration.” 

“Of what?” her voice sounded unsure

“That I love you,” Rex said firmly placing a kiss on her knuckles. “That if you allow me, I will always love you, that I will always be there.” 

“I love you too…” her eyes looked shiny as tears slipped from their corners, Rex kissed her, his hands wiping tears. 

When they parted she was looking at the necklace again, a sudden realization dawning on her 

“Was this your mother’s?”

“It was, she had several she favored, this was one of them.” 

“Rex, I-”

“I want you to have it, Anakin gave Padme our mother’s ring when they got married, Obi-wan has given various pieces to Satine over the years. It’s my turn,” he paused “My Mother loved me, and she always wanted us to love others if this is how I can show it,” he paused “Then I’ll gladly do this again.” he helped her stand, handing her the matching sheer piece as she draped it across her front, clasping it at her side. 

“Thank you, I love it,” 

“It fits you…” he smiled gently. They left together heading down to the meeting hall, parting at the doorway as they went to different sides. His father passed him giving him a smile before sitting. If Anakin thought anything of it, he didn’t say. 

The meeting went very civil, passing through lists easily as Satine and Obi-wan watched them, from his seat next to his wife.    
For the most part, the first half of the meeting was introductions, some speeches, some talks, a general outline, a short working lunch break as everyone took turns reading the other side’s wants. Asking for clarification at some points, agreeing on others, making a note to go further into points. It ended in the evening with dinner, the conversations turning away from politics and to personal matters, rebuilding a bridge that had been destroyed. 

“That’s a new necklace,” Ahsoka’s mother Kalana commented in Togruti as they ate Ahsoka schooled her expression well. 

“It is,” 

“I like it, where did it come from?” Kalana asked Ahsoka glanced at Rex with a gentle smile, her mother following her gaze. “Marry him,” she told her daughter keeping her voice low despite speaking in Togruti. 

“Mother,” Ahsoka shot back quietly, feeling a blush creep over her.

“He matches you, he balances you, as you balance him, he’s a good man, he’s strong, he cares about you I can tell.” 

“We have a peace treaty to make.”

“You act as if it won’t happen, it will, and soon, you need to stop being a Jedi, just be a woman, fall in love, find a mate.” 

“Mother…  _ please _ .” Ahsoka groaned grabbing for her wine glass. 

“Just think about it.” 

The next morning brought more conversations, finishing up all the points on the treaty, marking those that needed attention from greatest to least priority. 

“Even if we make peace, what makes you believe our people will trust it.” 

“We’ve come this far you’re not really trying to back out now?!” 

“It’s an alliance, they’ll trust it because our leaders trust it.” One said

“But it’s nothing but words!” Someone shouted

“If I may,” Obi-wan started standing up. “You have to give all of our people the chance to relearn how to live, many of those that are still living don’t fully remember a time without a war, it will take time but the bonds will heal.” 

Ahsoka stood looking at them all, her hands clenched and unclenched, taking a calming breath, her eyes landed on Rex. The sound of the heavy chair being pushed back from the table catching people’s attention. 

“I was captured and imprisoned by the Humans, their soldiers attacked my personal guards while I gave Mercy to one of their men.” Her tone was even her eyes holding mixed emotions.

“When I came out of giving Mercy I was surrounded, I killed a few of their men but my energy was low, they bound me, blocking my ability to use the force and chained me. The soldiers paraded me through their capitol and brought me to face their king as a war prize.” She looked at each face in the room.

“I didn’t say anything to them, I growled, I wanted to kill them all, they were my enemy, they were dangerous, they were everything I was told to hate, taught to hate, taught to fight against, taught to kill, to defeat.” she closed her eyes. 

“Their medic Kix discovered the man I gave Mercy to was one of their own, and that was how I was captured. King Palpatine questioned me, asking why I didn’t say anything, I told him it didn’t matter, the outcome wouldn’t have changed, I would have done it again regardless, when I was little and it was discovered I was a Jedi, my family was proud, my people were proud, I was proud, I trained, hard, trained and learned all that I could. I learned that I could heal, I took an oath, to heal, to save, to give Mercy. That oath didn’t say ‘only if the person wasn’t human’ no, the oath said: heal all.” Ahsoka looked at Palpatine she looked at her father with a resolved expression. 

“King Palpatine discovered the meaning and questioned the men, in retaliation they came into my cell and beat me, they had every intention of raping me that night, and I was still force-bound, I was almost helpless against their combined power.” she looked at Rex and smiled. “Prince Rex entered, and at first I believed he wished me harm as well, he hadn’t shown kindness or compassion, he showed me anger and hatred. He wished I was dead, he thought I’d killed the man I gave Mercy to. He hadn’t known what I had done, if it wasn’t for him, I don’t want to think about what could have happened that night.” 

“You want to make peace with the very people that sought to cause you so much harm?” An angered voice shouted at her.

“I do because while a few of them wished to make me suffer, most of them have been nothing but kind. The man who saved me, I’ve grown to love, more than anything.” Ahsoka held an expression with such emotion Rex thought he’d cry. “I know he hated me when I arrived, that he wished I was dead, I thought the same of him, but that didn’t matter, opinions change with new information, that’s how they’re supposed to work.” 

She looked around the room again, 

“There will be a day when I am Queen, when I rule in my Father’s place, when that happens I fully intend to have Prince Rex at my side as my mate, husband, and by proxy, your king. You speak of there being nothing but words, so much more is already happening in the shadows that haven’t come to light, bonds are forming, bridges being rebuilt, our people are learning to let go of their hate and understand each side.” She smiled 

“We were elected to lead them, many of your very jobs are to convince people with words, and now you call that into question as a form of weakness?” she shook her head “That’s foolish, words are powerful, more than any of us fully understand.” She took a breath “Let the words bring forth trust, the actions will follow when we give the example.” Ahsoka took her seat again, her father finding her hand under the table with a gentle squeeze, she looked at him, he gave her a reassuring look. 

“You’re a Queen,” he told her softly. 

The meeting ended for lunch Ahsoka taking the time to leave the room, she needed a moment to just breathe, she walked out onto one of the balconies staring out at the city around her keeping her eyes shut, she heard footsteps, he hands clenching the railing 

“I want to be alone,” she called out in a commanding tone, the steps stopped but didn’t retreat. She barely kept the growl out of her voice as she rounded on the person, her angry and annoyance deflating as Rex stood before her. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he took a cautious step towards her and she closed the gap, her arms wrapping around his neck, lips pressing against his own. His hands were on her waist picking her up and spinning her, her deep blue skirt with matching floral embroidery in the same blue with subtle crystal work flowing behind her. Her skin felt hot against his skin, but he relished in the temperature difference. 

“So much for keeping it a secret,” 

“Ahsoka Tano, I wanted nothing more to do what you did in that room, I didn’t have the courage to expose myself to that level of vulnerability like you did.” He was keeping her close his hands trailing up her exposed skin on her back to the top, matching embroidery work. A long sheer cape fabric piece was draped over her shoulders, trailing on the ground behind her.  [ **(Four)** ](https://imgur.com/OB9JjEw)

“You’re not angry?” 

“Never, believe me,” he kissed her again pressing her close to his chest. They parted after several long moments Rex’s fingers tracing over her cheek markings. A clearing throat made them turn, revealing Obi-wan and a heavily pregnant Satine. 

“Are we interrupting something?” Obi-wan smirked and Satine smacked him lightly, 

“No, we’re just…” Ahsoka took a small step back. 

“Obi-wan was trying to make an offer to you both but he’s, of course, being cheeky.” Satine started “When the two of you do get married, it will be a very large affair, regardless of when it happens it will be seen as a huge step towards the affirmation of the Peace Treaty. Having said that, I would like to offer Mandalore to host the event, Peace will be made here, it seems almost symbolic for your wedding to take place here as well, the even will most likely be broadcasted since royal weddings don’t happen that often, let alone one this large.” Satine spoke Ahsoka’s mind was reeling, she felt strangely breathless at the thought.  _ Broadcasted…  _ she assumed their marriage wouldn’t turn into this sort of event, and yet: it, of course, would always be that. Neither seemed concerned with their families positions, but their people would. 

“I for one love the idea,” Rex spoke first allowing Ahsoka a moment to let her mind catch up. 

“I agree, it’s perfect, thank you so much,” Ahsoka smiled gratefully, she got a chance to eat something before they started up the meeting again, it seemed to go a bit better for the rest of the day. 


	4. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is going to shit, so here, I'll update this (cause I forgot) and fuck it, I'm going to upload another NEW story, why? I'm a bit stuck on "Huntress and General" so good god send me ideas, and this one popped in my head at 2am and then refused to leave.

The meetings that day ended with dinner, Ahsoka again wondering to one of the balconies, she wanted this to be over, she just wanted these meetings to be done,

“Princess,” Ahsoka turned seeing Palpatine and gave him a bow as he came to stand next to her. “We haven’t had many chances to talk privately.” 

“You’re correct,” 

“You love my son, he loves you as well, that’s not what this is about, thank you for what you said today, it took a lot of strength.” 

“I was tired of everyone fighting over something so pointless, they’re senators, their job is making people believe their words.” she didn’t keep the annoyance from her voice. 

“I understand, still, I wanted you to know not many would have done that.” 

“So I’ve been told,” 

“I look forward to calling you a daughter someday,” Ahsoka looked at him with widened eyes. “He loves you, deeply, he’s not always good at expressing himself, Obi-wan has always been better with words than Rex or Anakin, Cody is too hard to read, even for me.” Ahsoka laughed lightly. 

“I love him too, I’ve never cared about men, never found one I was drawn to, and many have crossed my path. He took the time and the interest to know who I am, not who my position is,” 

“His mother taught him that,” Palpatine assured her. 

“Obi-wan told me she got sick, I’m sorry for your loss,” 

“Thank you, she’s not in pain anymore that’s what’s important.” Palpatine took a breath looking out at the city. The pair stayed relatively silent as they looked out at it, idle chatting occasionally filling the silence. 

“King Anuka…” Rex called following the man as he was leaving the room, “Do you have a moment,” 

“Walk with me, I’m afraid I’m very tired,” Rex nodded falling into easy step at his side. “If this is about you asking permission to marry my daughter one day, you’ve already got it, I thought I made that clear.” The man asked with a raised brow.

“I, uh,” he faltered “It is, I just wanted to be sure,”

“My daughter has been pushed towards one man or another since she killed an Akul and was considered of age, invitations to be courted by dozens of men, parties, balls, events, they’d try to look appealing to her,” the man started to laugh “She always looked bored with them, danced because it was proper, entertained them because position said to. She never took an invitation to court, I never pushed her, I only told her to find someone she wanted not someone who was being found for her.” 

“I see, I hadn’t known,” 

“You are who she wants, you are who she loves, I’m not standing in the way of that.” the man smiled “Sign this treaty so that I may see my daughter down the aisle before I’m old.” 

“I will,” Rex gave a bow “Thank you,” he turned trying not to run back down the halls, it didn’t really work. Truthfully he wasn’t entirely sure where he was running to, his instant thought was Ahsoka, but for what? To voice things they both knew and understood? It didn’t matter, he was already at her door, ready to knock when she opened it with a grin, grabbing him by the wrist that was about to knock and pulling him into the room. The door shut behind him and she was kissing him not a moment after. 

“‘Soka,” he started after they parted his hands keeping purchase on her waist, she, in turn, looked at him with blue eyes. “I love you, more than anything, I want to be with you always, I want to stay by your side if you’ll let me.” 

“I love you too, I want you by my side, I want you to be with me,” there was an edge of sadness in her voice that made Rex worry sitting them both down on the couch. 

“What’s wrong,” 

“I’m worried,” 

“What about?” 

“Everything about us will be watched, talked about, broadcasted, shown,” 

“So?”   
“That’s not something many people are okay with,” 

“I’m okay with it,” he was holding her hands kissing her knuckles “Let people see, let them talk, they will see love, they will talk about devotion,” he was off the couch kneeling in front of her, 

“I don’t have a ring, I don’t really have a plan, I just know that I’d be the happiest person alive, I don’t know what will happen, I don’t really care, as long as it involves you.” Ahsoka was crying smiling at him pulling him back towards her kissing him, leaning into him. 

“There will be peace soon,” she whispered softly he was leaning back into the couch Ahsoka moving until she fit into him, limbs intertwined with fabrics from skirts. “I want to be with you, so badly, in every form,” she whispered against the skin of his neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses across exposed skin. He pulled her back towards his face,

“Then don’t worry about people, don’t worry about if I’ll be okay with them, I will be, if I’ll feel trapped on Shili, I won’t.” he pressed his forehead against her own. “Open your guard, let me in,” she nodded softly tucking her head under his chin, they laid like that until Rex was certain she’d fallen asleep, this couldn’t have been comfortable for her, she was still dressed from the day. He moved, scooping her up in her arms, gently laying her on her bed, eyes fluttered open to look at him. 

“R-rex, stay, please…” he nodded helping her to sit up, taking his time to remove her jewelry placing it on the vanity, she was quick to remove her skirts hanging him with her wrap piece, her top was next to follow, Rex tried not to stare, it failed, tried to quell the sudden heat he felt, he failed that too, she was stunning, sienna skin and white markings wrapping up her legs, inviting him in. She seemed mildly amused with his flustered state but said nothing, only giving him a devious smirk, laying back down in her bed, he was quick to disrobe and follow, pressing her against him leaving feather-light kisses along her lekku, neck, and face. She let out breathless sounds as she pressed herself close against him. Her nails scratching along his exposed skin, he wanted nothing more at this moment to make her his, but he restrained himself keeping her close against his chest. 

“Soon, I promise Ahsoka…” he whispered gently. It didn’t take long for them to both be asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next morning, Rex woke up early kissing her forehead gently before returning to his own rooms to get ready. When the meetings started Satine was the first to speak. 

“I believe we’ve gone over all the needed points, I believe everything has been settled and at this point, unless there are objections, the final treaty can be signed by our Kings and witnessed and signed by those in this room.” Satine waited and the room stayed quiet. “Well then, King Anuka Tano, King Sheev Palpatine, will you both agree to uphold the treaty and sign it?”   
“I do,” Anuka started and Palpatine repeated the phrase right after him. The pair signed the treaty, passing the document down the table on each side as it was signed and witnessed. 

“With that done, there will be an announcement, and a celebration tonight.” 

The kings left the room to make a broadcast, Ahsoka leaving with her brother so that he could call home with their mother, who had gone back after the first few days. Rex went with his own brothers talking for a while all sharing the relief before he went back to his own rooms. 

Rex looked at the box holding more of his mother’s necklaces again and smiled, looking through them, he tried his best to guess Ahsoka’s general style, he knew she’d be wearing something formal, something incredibly intricate. He picked a collar necklace with silver, gold, and gemstones that would climb up her neck with a wide row of stones at the bottom. He walked through the halls knocking on her door, a servant opened it with a bow when she saw him. 

“Is Ahsoka here?” 

“She’s in the refresher, I’ll tell her you’re here.” The woman bowed leaving, she returned not long after. 

“She’s almost done if you want to wait, she’d love an escort for the evening,” 

“I’ll be happy to,” he sat on the couch waiting easily, taking the time to read the news already published about the treaty. He wondered what it would be like reading news about himself. She came out of the refresher in a long satin robe giving him a gentle smile. Her eyes fell on the box, 

“Do you intend to make this a regular occurrence?” 

“My mother has a large collection, you have an affinity for necklaces, it seems a mutual intent that we are staying in one another’s lives,” he smiled kissing her forehead and opened the box, Ahsoka smiled kissing him fully. 

“It’s beautiful,” 

“I don’t know if you have something that will go with it,” 

“I have just the thing.” She disappeared with the servant into the closet, it was several minutes before she was telling him to close his eyes, he heard her walking towards him, fabric swishing as she moved. 

“Open your eyes,” he did and smiled, 

“Stunning,” He took her hand spinning her around, the outfit was a light silver-purple in color, a full skirt with heavy silver and gold embroidery along with the entire skirt with heavier work on the bottom third of the skirt the top half being less covered allowing the color to show, the top had a low swooping neckline with trim that matched the embroidery and the same simple design on the top part of the skirt on the top, short sleeves that were made from the same sheer material as her cape wrap.  [ **(One)** ](https://imgur.com/kVFfb6q) Rex clasped the necklace on her looking her over guiding her to the mirror in the room, he handed her the wrap cape: a sheer piece with embroidery on the edges and scattered simple patterns, it trailed on the floor as she wrapped and pinned it across her body and over her arm, blue and gold tassels trailing down from one side at her waist. Ahsoka put on a heavily chained and stoned headpiece, with the well-fitting metal-work Rex knew so well, she added a few bracelets and then looked at him. 

“What do you think?” 

“Perfection.” He smiled and she looked at him she left him going into her closet and coming back with an object on a pin, putting it on his lapel with a gentle pat. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s one of the Akul teeth from my first hunt, I ended up keeping all of them from the beast, I’ve been making things with them from time to time, you don’t strike me as a headpiece wearer,”

“I love it, thank you,” he held out his arm which she took, they walked down the ballroom being introduced as they entered the party of people. They ate, talking to people, becoming separated, which was fine, Rex would look for her in the crowd of people who had joined them. 

“Rex,” his father called and walked over his father handed him a small box, Rex opened it seeing a ring, one of his mothers, with a blue round sapphire set in the middle of it surrounded by smaller stones in different shades of blue. 

“Father,” 

“For when you want, I think it fits her well,” Rex hugged him 

“Thank you,” 

“I haven’t seen you this happy since your Mother passed, I will do anything I can to make you happy,” He smiled at his son, who grinned, closing the box and putting it in his pocket. Rex walked off looking for Ahsoka in the crowd, the rest of her family had arrived and she was dancing with her youngest siblings, Nashoba was her eldest brother, Zuko her younger, and then the littlest sister: Kaya. Rex watched off to the side, a gentle smile on his face as they danced, Ahsoka laughed smiling as they turned in circles he jumped in, taking Ahsoka’s hands in his own joining them in their dance, she smiled as he laughed happily. The next song that played was much slower giving her a chance to rest her head against his shoulder. 

“Peace for our children…” he noted watching as her siblings went back to their parents. 

“And for theirs,” she whispered back gently. The party continued well into the night Ahsoka leaving for a little bit to help put the younger kids to sleep in their shared room with her mother. 

When she returned to the room again, Rex handed her a glass of wine, which she took, sitting on one of the couches, her mother had left as had her father, Ahsoka was keeping an eye on her brother Nashoba, he was new to drinking and she wanted to make sure he didn’t make a complete ass of himself. When she decided her brother had had enough she got up with a sigh, Rex laughing and following her helping steady the younger male as they walked him back to his room, Ahsoka got him tucked into bed, leaving a glass of water next to his bedside and they left the room. 

“He’ll feel it in the morning, and regret it.” she laughed lightly 

“Hard lesson to learn,” he paused “Did you want to go back to your rooms?” 

“I kind of wanted to walk about the palace, outside, I feel so cooped up here.” 

“May I join you?” 

“I’d prefer it.” they walked around the palace grounds seeing different courtyards scattered on the grounds, Ahsoka sat on one of the benches that were under a tree, illuminated by lights in the nighttime sky. 

“Ahsoka,” Rex started and the looked at him “I want to ask you something,” he knelt before her taking her hands in his own. “I love you when I met you I wanted nothing more than for you to be gone from my life, but now, I couldn’t imagine a day you’re not in it, that I don’t know you’re safe and alive.” He kissed her hand gently fishing the box from his pocket. “I want to watch you become a Queen, to rule, to rebuild, I want to be by your side, ease the tension from your shoulders, help you with your jewelry, relax you from your paperwork.” she laughed lightly, he opened the box and she let out a small gasp. 

“Princess Ahsoka Tano, heir to Shili, leader of non-humans, Jedi Healer, stealer of my heart, will you please marry me.” Ahsoka let the tears spill over her eyes nodding leaning down to cup his face in her hands. 

“Of course, of course, I will I want you as my husband, as my prince, as my king, as my mate. As my everything,” She kissed him deeply pulling him up towards her he pulled her flush against him parting after several moments. 

“I love you,” she whispered and he smiled 

“I love you too,” he placed the ring on her finger and she looked at it, the blue matching her eyes and chevron stripes. 

“Do you want to tell our families?” 

“Tomorrow at breakfast?” he nodded standing, she took his hand, walking her back to her room. They parted Ahsoka shutting the door with a broad grin on her face she twirled around holding herself as she did so. She looked at the ring with a smile placing it against her lips gently. 

Morning came soon enough, Ahsoka getting up, dressing in something simple, the ring still on her finger. She left going to breakfast, the royal families in their own area while the rest of the senators in another one of the halls. They all started eating Rex glancing at Ahsoka from across the table she gave a slight shake of her head, urging him to wait a little longer. He seemed nervous, they waited a while longer he gave her a questioning glance, she nodded softly and he stood, clearing his throat. 

“I, um, I want to share something with all of you here today,” Rex smiled at Ahsoka who blushed slightly. “Last night, I asked Ahsoka to marry me, and to my delight, she’s accepted.” 

Praise and cheers erupted from their family, Ahsoka smiled her heart beaming at him, breakfast turned from a calm to a general asking of questions. 

“Where will you have it?” 

“Satine and Obi-wan offered here, they thought it’d be fitting, I can’t help but agree,” Ahsoka said 

“What about when?” She looked at Rex 

“Springtime has always been my personal favorite,” he spoke she smiled 

“That puts us just under a year out,” Ahsoka told him. 

“I’m okay with that,” 

“As am I.” Ahsoka smiled, breakfast ended, it was time to pack and go back to their homes. Rex followed Ahsoka down the halls to her rooms 

“Does this mean you’re going back to Shili?” 

“For a while, I want to help Papa with settling things over with our people, it won’t be long,” 

“I want to show you my home, you showed me yours,” 

“Then I’ll take a few months and help Papa, then come visit,” she kissed him gently

“I know we’ll need to make an official announcement,” 

“When I come to visit,” she told him with a gentle laugh. 

It was another few days before they were leaving, Ahsoka giving Rex a final goodbye for the moment. 

“I’ll call you,” She told him kissing him gently before joining her family on their ship. Rex watched her ship leave only turning when he couldn’t see it anymore.

“You’ll see her again before you know it,” Obi-wan told him with a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder “Besides, it’ll make when you see her again all that much better.” 

Which, to Rex’s surprise, happened sooner than he thought, he and Ahsoka talked in some fashion every day, she was touring various planets spending a lot of her time traveling, the time changes evident in the crazy hours. Finally, though, it was done, things were settled.

Obi-wan was on Mandalore, staying with his wife awaiting the arrival of his child who was due in a few weeks. 

Rex was eagerly waiting for Ahsoka’s ship to land, she was coming on her own to visit for a while, which left him pacing waiting for her to arrive. Anakin laughed gently to which Padme chided him. 

“You were much the same when we were engaged,” Padme told him standing to guide Rex back into his seat “Pacing will not make her arrive faster, she’ll be here soon.” 

Finally, they got word that her ship was landing, Rex barely keeping his pace to a walk as he left to the landing platform. He watched her ship complete the landing process and waited, watching as she finally walked down the ramp, she spotted him and quickened her pace meeting his open arms as he picked her up, spinning her around in his arms inhaling her scent again, how he had missed it, more than he thought he had. 

“You’re here,” He put her back on her feet looking her over, she was wearing a well-tailored blue silk top with half sleeves, it ended to expose a small amount of her stomach to combat the cooling weather of the autumn season. She had a gored skirt with several panels also in the heavy silk, the skirt fading from a golden beige to the same blue as the top. Realistic embroidery of various flowers, leaves, and vines trailing on the bottom portion of the skirt, matching the simpler designs on the front of the top, the sides, and the hem of the sleeves. She had a sash in the same golden beige fabric wrapped around her: trimmed in the same silk of two-toned blue with more floral embroidery.  [ **(Two)** ](https://imgur.com/QZrUVYG)

“I’m here,” she smiled wrapping her arms up and around his neck kissing him gently keeping her forehead pressed against his own. “I missed you,” she whispered 

“Believe me, I missed you too, I missed you so much.” They parted, Rex, walking Ahsoka back inside to the others her hand intertwined with his own. 

“Ahsoka, it’s good to see you again, you must be tired, I’ll send someone to get your things from the ship, come on its almost dinner, Sheev will be happy to see you,” Padme said with a gentle smile embracing the other. 

They entered one of the smaller dining halls for dinner, Ahsoka sitting next to Rex, Sheev was in fact, happy to see her, asking how she had been, how her family was. 

“Papa’s just happy it’s all over, I’ve been traveling on his behalf, my brother Nashoba has been helping Father with the things needed at home.” 

“Is he in good health?” Palpatine asked with concern “I know he was tired last I saw him.” 

“He still is, he’s old, the war aged him, he’ll be okay, I’ll keep a close eye on him.” 

“If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”    
“Of course,” Ahsoka smiled softly, they ate until it was late, Rex taking Ahsoka back to her rooms, next door to his own. 

“I don’t want you to leave…” Ahsoka told him outside the door Rex smiled walking her into her room and opening a small connecting door with a hallway, there was another, and they were in his. 

“It’s a servant’s hall mainly, but I would use them when I was a kid,” he kissed her gently, “Do you want to sleep now?” he asked Ahsoka nodded going through her trunks 

“I’ll find something to put on and come join you.” She told him gently and he nodded, going back into his own room making sure everything was in order. 

Ahsoka changed into a satin maroon nightgown, a matching bralette, and panty underneath the silky material. She yawned hanging up her outfit from the day in the closet before going next door to Rex’s room. 

“Cyare,” he smiled at her gently coming over to her. “You forgot your headpiece,” she groaned gently and he laughed turning her gently to find the clasps keeping the simpler metalwork on her montrals. He set it down gently on the table before lifting her up easily earning him a shocking sound that dissolved into a fit of giggles, he placed her onto his bed coming to hover over her smaller form, leaving gentle kisses on her exposed skin before pulling her against his chest, she buried her face against his chest tucking in against him. 

“I missed you,” she whispered her breath tickling against his bare chest. 

“I missed you too, every day.” He kissed between her montrals listening as her breathing settled and evened out. 

When he woke up, Ahsoka had turned onto her other side in the night, Rex coming to snake his arms around her when he heard the sound of a throat clearing. He picked his head up to see Anakin sitting on one of the couches in his room looking amused.

“What are you doing here?” Rex whispered softly slowly sitting up to try not to wake Ahsoka. 

“I don’t have a sparring partner with Obi-wan away, so I thought I’d ask Ahsoka, knocked on her door, heard nothing, I went in making sure she was okay, the servant hall doors were open, low and behold there she is.” he gestured to her

“Nothing happened,” 

“I’m not saying anything did, I just find this funny is all.” 

“How long have you been sitting here?” 

“Not too long, the servants will start coming in to set things up for the morning though.” Anakin stood up, making his way back through the small hallway. “Tell her I’ll be on the sparring fields if she’d like to join before breakfast.” He winked “Oh, make sure she takes her headpiece back with her,” He said before shutting the door. Rex sighed laying back next to her relishing in her warmth. 

“‘Soka?” he whispered gently leaving a trail of feather-light kisses on her skin she stirred, turning and peering at him. “Anakin said he’ll be in the sparring-”

“I know,” she whispered closing her eyes again. “I heard him come in,” 

“You did?” he paused, “I thought you were asleep.” 

“I’m a fairly light sleeper, a holdover from fighting so much,” she told him. She slowly sat up stretching out. “I’d love to spar with him,” she got up “I’ll see you at breakfast,” she kissed him gently “Are we doing anything today?” 

“I didn’t plan on it, I figured I’d give you a day to rest you’ve been traveling so much,” he paused “I can show you the palace, and then we can just relax,” 

“Sounds perfect.” she smiled, grabbing her headpiece and darting out the door, leaving Rex alone. 

He did see her again at breakfast, she was wearing a simpler outfit of navy blue, the long skirt had slits up them to her mid-thigh which exposed her legs as she walked, another half sleeve top ending at the same place the one from the day before had. They had an easy breakfast before Rex guided Ahsoka around the palace and surrounding grounds by the time they were done it was lunchtime, Rex asking food to be brought to them in the courtyard they’d been sitting in. 

“Coruscant doesn’t have much plant life,” Ahsoka noted as they started eating. 

“No, it doesn’t, not like Shili,” he agreed “I want to show you it still, show you my home,” 

“I want to see it like you saw mine,” she smiled at him, they ate, Ahsoka leaned with her head in his lap drifting off in the midday sun, Rex happily let her, reading some things on his datapad as she rested. 

“I haven’t actually asked you,” she looked up at him “Do you want children?” she asked him slowly sitting up. 

“I do, I’ve always wanted to be a father, have you?” she nodded softly 

“I always loved my siblings, I always thought about having children…” 

“Why bring it up?” 

“Obi-wan and Satine’s child is due soon, I’ll be due for a heat cycle not long after the wedding, I thought it’d be better to ask now and take precautions in advance.” 

“Right, Togruta can only conceive during their heat cycles, and they’re what every two-three years?” 

“Just about,” she nodded softly. 

“Sounds like fun,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes. 

In the next few weeks, Rex took Ahsoka around his home, showing her his favorite places, various important buildings, and landmarks around the city-planet. 

They made an official announcement in regards to their engagement and impending wedding, which they also made plans for, Ahsoka sharing common traditions with her people, talking about various things, Rex soaking up all she could tell him. He, in turn, told her things his family did, but he was more interested in her traditions, they found ways to work in both of them, chatting with Padme, who apparently just adored this kind of thing. Padme stealing Ahsoka away for a day to go shopping. 

“I found some stores that carry the clothes your people usually wear, I thought you would want to look at them for your wedding party, I’m sure you have a dress picked out?” Ahsoka shook her head 

“I don’t actually, but there are plenty of makers on Shili,” Ahsoka paused “Do you want to come to Shili and help? I’ll be honest I’m not really good at this, I’m Jedi, planning a wedding, I’m out of my element on this one.” Padme beamed at the other 

“I’d be honored, we can at least see what the stores have here, get an idea,” 

“The wedding is in the spring, I want there to be color, we don’t wear white at weddings,” 

“What if each person in your bridal party wore a different colored outfit?” she grinned “And in Rex’s their suits had matching vests, ties, and flowers?” Ahsoka nodded liking the idea. 

“How many outfit changes do you usually have?” Padme asked 

“Up to seven, I wasn’t thinking of doing that many, the parties can go on for days at a time, I was thinking of having two, maybe three, it depends.” 

“When are you going back to Shili?” the other asked as they shopped 

“Next week, the tribe elders on Shili are coming for a visit, Papa will need help,” 

“How long are they staying?” 

“About a week,” 

“Then I’ll come after, I’ll make calls, and start planning.” she seemed giddy. The pair still looked at the shops but didn’t find anything they really enjoyed. 


	5. Planning

The next week passed too quickly for Rex’s liking, soon he was seeing her off again. This separation would be just as long, if not longer than the one before, Rex having his own things he himself needed to attend to. He embraced her as he watched her ship come into view, inhaling her scent for the last time in a while. Soon, too soon, she was gone from his arms, he walked back to his rooms in a somber mood, laying in his bed, he could still smell her on the pillow. 

“Prince,” a servant drew in his attention, the man picked his head up, the servant was holding a bundle of fabric carefully folded in her arms. “It appears Princess Ahsoka left this, should I have it sent to her?” 

“No, I can look after it,” he reached his hand out and the fabric was placed into his arms, it was one of her sheer wraps, a shorter one that didn’t trail down past her hips. The servant left and Rex held the garment close to his chest. It smelled like her, it was hers, he smiled and tucked it under his pillow resting his head back again.

It was only a few weeks until Ahsoka saw Padme again, the other bustling with ideas and photos, things she’d already talked to Rex about, they went shopping for several days, talking with dressmakers. 

“Whose in your bridal party?” 

“I actually hadn’t thought about it,” Ahsoka paused 

“Well your brother Nashoba is on Rex’s groomsmen list, Zuko is carrying your rings, and Kaya is the flower girl.” 

“Senator Chuchi and I are close,” Ahsoka looked at the other. “As are you and I…” 

“Are you asking me?” 

“Why not? I wouldn’t have gotten this far without your help,” Ahsoka smiled she rattled off several other names of friends and senators Padme reaching out and asking if they’d like to be a part of Ahsoka’s bridal party, by the end of the day, they’d all responded with a yes. Padme sent off for their measurements to give to the dressmakers Ahsoka had liked the best. She gave them each a different color to wear and a few options on styles, showing them some photos from the shop as examples. Padme invited them all out, schedule an appointment to have Ahsoka try on wedding dresses, inviting her mother, and sister out along with the bridal party. Which, besides Padme consisted of Riyo Chuchi, Bariss Offee, Aayla Secura, Hera Syndulla, and Shaak Ti. 

Ahsoka had decided on having five separate outfits for the wedding: there would be the ceremony, the main reception, the end of night dress, and then another for the breakfast a day or two after the main reception, that part was dependent on her guests. If the reception party went on into another day Ahsoka decided to get another outfit in case that happened, on Padme’s insistence. 

Ahsoka tried on dozens of options for each, the shop closing for the day to tend to her, they ordered in food and drinks to have, Ahsoka finally deciding on a blush-colored outfit for her ceremony, the light fabric was layered to add volume and depth to the skirt, which was covered in heavy gold thread, bead, and crystal work making patterns that almost mimicked lace. Darker pink clusters of flowers climbed up the skirt, the hem dotted with various patterns and open spaces left for crests, of which Padme had already been thinking about and handed the makers the design Ahsoka liked the best. The top hugged her figure, with a bust hugging angled neckline, covered in the same floral patterning that the skirt had, cap sleeves finished off the top, a veil hung off the back of her Montrals, cascading down to the floor, trailing behind her laying over the train of the skirt.  [ **(One)** ](https://imgur.com/BIY4R9X)

The second outfit she chose was a deep red in color, with darker gold embroidery woven in intricate designs, another space left open for the same crest design, this one did not have a train but did have a long veil. The hem of the skirt was a scalloped edge of the detailed work following the curving hem. The top ended slightly lower than the other with a slightly higher neckline it also had ¾ sleeves.  [ **(Two)** ](https://imgur.com/hKWdHGW)

The third outfit for the end of the first night was a dark navy blue velvet the top had a high collar neckline and half sleeves, the design radiating out from around the neck and across the bust. The skirt had small sections of pattern broken up in the middle by a large leaf vine and flower work all done in gold thread. The bottom half of the skirt continuing on in various lines of patterns, this one had a sheer piece worn as a cape over one shoulder instead of a veil.  [ **(Three)** ](https://imgur.com/DipWkXP)

For the next night’s party, Ahsoka chose another blue outfit, this one closer to Rex’s blue than the navy she’d chosen before. This one had a mix of light gold and silver embroidery and beadwork having no sleeves but wide straps and a deeper neckline than the ones before it. The top was covered in a repeating pattern trimmed on the hems with a different one. That trim pattern continued on the waistline of the skirt. The middle of the skirt was rather plain and then the detail continuing on the bottom half. This outfit had two shawls one that climbed higher up on her neck and wrapped around her arms and another that hung off the back of her shoulders like a cape. Similar embroidery patterns trailed along with the shawl and cape as well.  [ **(Four)** ](https://imgur.com/9sCIjfu)

The outfit for breakfast was a slate blue outfit with embroidery and beadwork in a matching color giving the whole outfit a monochromatic appearance. The sheer piece acting as a cape was also in the same color as was all the detailing on the top.  [ **(Five)** ](https://imgur.com/nigXzpx)

“I like how you started with three,” Padme laughed lightly photoing each of them to be able to pick out the matching jewelry later on, which she had ideas for of course

“I started with three ended with five.” she shrugged sitting down, finally, and watching the others get a fitting for their own outfits. 

It was another week before Padme left, they’d gotten all of her headwear worked out and some of the other jewelry as well, Padme promising to take care of the rest. 

Which happened not long after she returned to Coruscant, Palpatine asking how the planning was going, as they read Obi-wan’s latest update on his son: named Korkie, and watched a video. 

“It’s going well, I was wondering about giving Ahsoka some of Shmi’s pieces, there are some I remember that will work well with her outfits.” 

“Of course,” Palpatine smiled and looked at Rex “Take him with you, he can bring them back with him next week when he visits Ahsoka.” 

“Sounds like a perfect idea.” Padme beamed, they finished breakfast and the pair went down into the vault, Cody deciding to come with, he was Rex’s best man, with Anakin, Kix, Fives, Echo, and Nashoba making up the last. Padme giggled happily showing Cody what Ahsoka had chosen carefully blocking Rex’s view telling him he had to wait. 

“She looks stunning,” Cody commented 

“These are the headpieces we drafted up, they have to be made, so we need things that will match them,” Padme told the twin showing him the other images. 

“She’s always stunning…” Rex said, only slightly bitter about being kept out of the loop. He understood, and part of him wanted to be surprised, but he longed to see her again. They looked through the pieces of Shmi’s vast collection, Padme picking out necklaces, bracelets, brooches, rings, everything was coordinated with each outfit referencing the images she had stored. Padme made her selections, Rex boxing up the items with care, thinking of times he remembered his Mother wore them, and soon, so, so soon, his wife would be. At least seeing her jewelry gave him some idea of what to expect. 

The rest of the week passed in a blissful blur their wedding was less than four months away, while Padme had kept him up-to-date on what was happening, he could sense Ahsoka’s anxiety in their conversations. So when he was finally with her, finally embracing her again, she seemed to relax into his arms. She stuck close by his side that evening, pulling him into her rooms after dinner, nuzzling herself against him, keeping herself pressed close, he didn’t complain. 

Over the next few days, they were more than content to stay with one another in a relaxed state. Ahsoka leaving Rex on occasion to scout an Akul for the hunt. A hunt he was being granted permission to join, a hunt in his name, a hunt in their name. 

The morning of the hunt came, they were both up before the sun was even close to coming over the horizon, talking softly to one another Rex repeating her words as she covered his exposed top half in war paint, oranges, maroons, whites and blue, taking care with his face. Ahsoka wore a small skirt with tight-fitting shorts underneath and a tight-fitting crop top, a belt at her waist letting her sabers hang down. They were painted, blessed by her father, by the rest of the hunting party, blessed by their spiritual leaders before they took off into the high grasses. 

They found their monster, Rex faltering his attack for a moment to marvel at the size of it before he shot at it the Akul turning its attention to him before Ahsoka jumped, rising to pounce on the beast. He gave it a few more shots before the animal dropped, Ahsoka rolling off and away crouching low. She walked him through how to remove the teeth, they prepped the beast and carried it back to the palace cheering and whooping in victorious war cries. The Akul was taken to have the flesh and fur prepped, the fur being sent back to Rex’s father as a gift, the meat for the fields. Ahsoka took the time to teach Rex the basics of carving the teeth as they made small items for their wedding party and family. 

Rex stayed for another few weeks, watching her siblings get fitted for their attire, choosing an outfit for himself to wear, he had fewer changes than she did. It was too soon for them both that he was leaving, it would be the last time before they were married, but it was still him leaving. She tried not to cry, it didn’t work, tried not to be sad, yet she was. Rex kept her close to him, shushing her gently as he himself tried not to show his own emotions. 

“It’s only for a few months, and then we won’t have to keep doing this,” he promised, “Soon, Ahsoka I promise.” 

He was right, it was soon, two weeks before the wedding Ahsoka was on Mandalore, Padme had come out early as well, helping with the final preparations, doing final fittings, easing the bride-to-be’s anxiety. Rex showed the week after, already arriving with his family during dinner, walking into the dining hall seeing Ahsoka holding the baby in her arms happily feeding him from a bottle while Satine and Obi-wan ate. She looked up when the door opened and he walked in giving him a gentle smile as he sat next to her. 

“You look comfortable,” 

“I told you, I like babies.” she smiled as the child finished its meal and lulled itself to sleep. The scene made Rex’s heart swell, thinking that one day, someday, they’d have one of their own. Ahsoka handed the child off to the nursemaid now that the little one was asleep. 

The week passed in a blur, final preparations, people coming in from all over, newscasters and stations setting up cameras and wanting to ask questions and host interviews. Ahsoka had read the third list of questions putting the datapad back on the table expressing her annoyance. 

“I don’t want to do this a million times.” 

“Then don’t,” Obi-wan told her “They’re all asking the same questions, I’ll type up a list and hand it to the others.”    
“I feel like a holovid just repeating myself into a different branded microphone.” Rex tried easing the tension away from her shoulders. 

“One large one, with all of them, they can either ask their questions together or not ask them at all.” 

“Fine, and then I’m done, I’m not going to be thrown around and have my words twisted simply because they’re getting on my final nerves.” The interviewers had no issue with a joint engagement, Obi-wan having a table set up the three of them could sit at. For the most part, it went well until,

“Prince Rex, are there any reservations about you being a glorified Consort?” 

“I beg your pardon?” Rex asked with a raised brow, anger in his tone. Ahsoka’s expression hardened, her hand clenching, Obi-wan gave her a glance, she bit her tongue. 

“Should something happen to Princess Ahsoka before the two of you have an heir you’ll not have a title on Shili, her brother will rule next. You are outranked by almost every member of the Shili royal family including a six-year-old, surly that bothers you, you’re giving up whatever title and power you have for a former war-prize.” The man continued. Rex rose suddenly, his chair knocking almost to the ground before Obi-wan used the force to stop it from making a loud crash. 

“Get out,” Rex growled standing and making a move towards the man. 

“I have my rights,” the man shot back. 

“You do, but we are on Mandalore, a planet ruled by my wife who does not tolerate any such attitudes. Pack your things, remove yourself and your station’s camera’s off the premises within the hour.” Obi-wan spoke evenly “You are no longer welcome or wanted here.” He made a motion and a pair of guards escorted him out. 

“Wait,” Ahsoka said standing walking up to the man. “If you ever insult him again I will not hesitate to have you tried and found guilty of threatening myself and my family.” 

“I didn’t threaten you!” the man snapped and Ahsoka raised an eye marking 

“Saying that if something were to happen to me before I had a child seems like a threat.” she nodded to the guards before returning to her seat. 

“If anyone feels the same way, or would like to express similar views I invite you all to leave now and not attend our wedding. I will not have something made from love turned into a game of political chess.” The rest of the meeting went rather well when it ended and they were away from the reporters Ahsoka’s composure cracked. 

“How dare he…” she growled lowly removing her cape piece and throwing it onto the nearest chair, it hit the ground in front, Obi-wan sighed gently picking the garment up and folding it over the arm of the chair. 

“You are not some…” she growled out in annoyance “Glorified consort?! Does he understand nothing!” she yelled again glaring at the other two men. Her face shifted from the rage to pain. 

“You don’t believe him do you?” Ahsoka asked Rex with a panicked look.    
“What? No!” Rex exclaimed taking her hands and sitting her down. “I understand I’m not going to rule Shili and the non-humans but that is not my place and was never my want or intention, I’m not going to waltz in and overtake them, that’d be wrong,” He told her “I’m not going to rule your people, I don’t want to rule your people. I want nothing more than to watch you rule your people, I will help you where I can but I have no intention of taking away something that is yours.” he pulled her tight against his chest. 

That night at dinner, the remaining family members showing up, a messenger coming in and hanging Satin and Obi-wan a datapad. 

“Uh oh…” Obi-wan sighed reading over the report: from their friend from earlier. 

_ Princess Ahsoka Tano is content to keep the tongue of her future husband tied when it comes to who wears the metaphorical pants in their relationship, which seems rich considering the Princess was nothing but a war prize not too long ago before the peace treaty. There are even reports that her future husband was an attacker and attempted rapist before she was released to begin peace talks. It seems rather strange to want to marry the man who wished for your execution and trial. Prince Rex it seems is under one hell of a Jedi mind-trick by the heir to Shili, and leader of the non-humans, one can only hope he’s able to see his own worth before she traps him further. I for one cannot see the logic in him giving up his title and lands with his father and the humans for a Togrutan. _

_ There is however another plot: our reports are that the attack and rape was an attempt but if it happened, Togruta mate for life, Princess Ahsoka would be bound to Prince Rex regardless, it could have all been a plot by King Sheev Palpatine and his family to get an upper hand on the non-humans by sacrificing his youngest son. It’d be a good way to take over both the human and non-human sides with one simple attack and a marriage. It seems only time will tell what the true intentions behind this marriage are. Until we see them, I for one will voice my disapproval in them though they all seem content to not allow freedom of speech or reporter rights. Princess Ahsoka even had the audacity to claim I threatened her and said if I insulted her soon-to-be captor of a husband again she would have me tried for treason against the Tano royal family.  _

Ahsoka let out a low growl from her throat at Obi-wan read the article. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Rex spoke before she could, but he beat her by moments. 

“No one is going to kill anyone,” Obi-wan said, “We ignore it if he continues there will be consequences.” 

“I don’t know, killing him sounds fun.” Anakin piped in which earned him a glare from Obi-wan

“The other stations are doing our work for us, they’re calling the one reporter a liar simply trying to stir up trouble because he’s unhappy with ratings.” 

Ahsoka stood up throwing down her napkin and stalking out of the room letting the door slam behind her. Rex watched where she had been making a move to stand. 

“Stay, let me go talk to her…” Anuka said softly getting up and trailing after his angered daughter. He found her outside in the courtyard, sabers deflecting training bolts aimed at her. 

“Ahsoka,” he started sitting on one of the benches, she didn’t stop, she didn’t falter her attacks against the target. 

“How dare he,” she snarled firing off another bolt back at the target, Anuka sighed softly, waiting. “He can’t just say lies!” she screamed looking at him, another bolt deflected as she deactivated the target with a wave of her hand. 

“I know it’s frustrating,” 

“Obi-wan just says do nothing?! He basically just said Rex raped me!” Ahsoka screamed again standing in front of her father, white blades illuminating her. 

“But he didn’t.” 

“Of course not!” Ahsoka snapped deactivating the blades “Papa, I promise you he’d never.” She kneeled in front of him on the ground. “He came that night to apologize, he tried telling me he was there to help, I didn’t know, but he didn’t hurt me, never hit me,” she sobbed out, Anuka wiping back the tears that streamed out. 

“I know that my darling,” 

“Then why just let that bastard say things?” she looked at him with a broken expression “This isn’t what I wanted! I never wanted to become something for people to use for ratings and views, to spread lies just to make money.” She told him. 

“I know, believe me, I know, I never wanted this for you either, I don’t entirely agree with Obi-wan, I believe you have every right to make a statement, but I would suggest letting him help, he is very good at this sort of thing.” 

“Okay,” Ahsoka rested her head against his knees taking deep breaths. “Rex doesn’t want to rule, not over us and our people,” 

“I wouldn’t have let him anywhere near you if I thought that was the case, he is a good man, he’s everything I could have ever wanted for you,” Anuka said softly. They stayed in the courtyard for a while longer before returning back to the palace. Ahsoka left to find Obi-wan, who was in his study. 

“Ah, Ahsoka, perfect I was just going to come to find you, here,” he handed her a datapad. “Read this over, give me your thoughts.” Ahsoka read over what he gave her, a statement, to the reporter from herself. 

“I thought you said we ignore it.” 

“It’s what I had to say in front of Anakin and Cody, who were plotting to hunt that man down and murder him tonight, and honestly, I still think they may.” He sighed softly. “If you’re feeling up for it, we can record the statement and send it out to the more favorable networks tonight.” 

“You don’t want Rex?” She asked gently 

“No, this is your story, you’re his target, Rex is collateral damage, replace him with anyone else the results and insults would be the same.” 

“I can record it tonight.” She told him he nodded taking her to a small room with a plain background and a camera. The script popped up on a small monitor off to the side. 

“Hello, it has come to my attention that a reporter is spreading hurtful lies about myself, my family, and my beloved Rex.” She took a breath “Lies that he has hurt me in the past, lies that he and his own family intend to take over myself and my people. They are just that: lies.” She paused trying to steady herself. “I shared the traumatic events that happened during my period of capture with the Humans to end a fight that was stalling the peace treaty between the Humans and non-humans. I didn’t share that traumatic night for it to be turned into a weapon, I shared it to be used for peace, to show that we can all get past the war we just barely fought so hard to end.” She looked at Obi-wan who gave her a nod to go on. 

“When I first met Rex, and by proxy the rest of the Palpatine Royal family, I was in fact brought to them as a war prize, I hated every one of them, spat at their king, who in return spared my life, he could have so easily had me interrogated and executed, but he told me to prove that I was worthy to discuss peace with.” She paused recounting when Rex first spoke with her.

“Rex hated me, he said I was no better than he was, I was just as much a killer as he was, which he was right, I’ve killed, we both have, so many of us have, that blood will never truly be off our hands. He called me a savage monster, he was content to want me dead. I thought much the same about him.”

“It was discovered I was captured for giving Mercy, a Jedi healing technique, to a fallen soldier, the soldier was Human, his name was Kano, he was a close friend of Rex’s which is why he was so upset with me. King Palpatine questioned the men who captured me, they retaliated by coming into my cell and attacking me. Rex had come down to apologize and make amends.” She looked down at her lap taking a deep breath. “He never hit me, he never struck me, he never grabbed me, his hands didn’t even touch anywhere they shouldn’t have. He was stalling, and he was trying to tell me he was there to help, I hadn’t known at the time, I was too frightened.” She blinked away tears. “If he hadn’t been there that night I would not be sitting here now, that much I do know. After that, Rex stayed with me while I healed, he came to my home to help discuss peace, he listened to me, to my stories, he fell in love with me, not my title, not my position, just me, I’ve never had someone simply want to know me, it’s always been followed by a position, a title, power.” she smiled “I love him, truly and deeply I love him, more than anything. So when I hear him referred to as a glorified consort my heart clenches, I never want him to feel like anything other than the man I love more than anything. To hear lies that he would hurt me, to hear lies that somehow he intends to upset the peace he helped to bring, I’m truly saddened to know such people who would say such things exist.” She paused taking another breath. 

“I hope that people will not ever doubt that I love Rex and that he truly loves me, I hope people wouldn’t believe such lies spread out of jealousy and anger. I hope you all know and understand the truth. Thank you.” The light indicating the recording ended, Ahsoka letting out a shaking breath Obi-wan was at her side giving her a warm embrace. 

“Absolutely perfect.” He told her softly. Obi-wan prepped the tape sending it off to various stations. Ahsoka slept easily feeling extremely tired after the day’s events. 


	6. Beautiful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was held up on this cause I've been writing a lot of smut recently and honestly I'm a little smutted out, which is where I got stuck. Which sucks cause I have a clear line in finishing this story. So apologies if that scene is a little vague.

It wasn’t much longer until the day before their wedding, Ahsoka giving Rex one last kiss goodbye at lunch, knowing she wouldn’t see him until tomorrow. 

“Just think, by tomorrow night, you’ll be my everything,” she whispered gently keeping her forehead against his own before she was gone from his side being dragged away by Padme. 

The rest of her day was spent being covered in white henna, intertwined with the body markings on her legs, filling the sienna space between them, her arms up to her elbows were covered, markings trailing around her hips hiding intricate designs in more intimate areas. Ahsoka drifted in and out of consciousness as the women worked well into the night, their quiet voices and methodical actions incredibly soothing, lulling her to sleep. They did, however, wake her on occasion, taking breaks to eat letting her get up and stretch, the drying clay paint covered with cloth to allow the color to develop longer. 

Her mother stayed, adding her own lines onto her daughter’s skin, talking softly throughout the late hours. Ahsoka’s thanks were that she was allowed some time to sleep in, with all the worst work being done the night prior. She showered off the clay, letting the artists look over the stark white markings making sure that nothing was wrong as she had slept. She descended into the warm bath relaxing her tense muscles, as the servants washed and buffed her lekku and montrals with sweet-smelling oils. She continued to soak for as long as they would let her before she was out, drying off and putting on a heavy robe. She ate breakfast, Padme coming to join her as they ate, Satine walking in not long after, the rest of the bridal party showed, eating something before a crew came in to tend to them, making sure those with hair, had theirs done, each getting time to bathe or shower, nails painted and dried, all the ladies had small amounts of white henna applied to match Ahsoka, she smiled happily, drifting off around lunch while the others were getting ready. Her idle nap didn’t last long before she was being put into makeup and finally dressed in the first outfit for the ceremony. Padme or one of the other bridesmaids would help her change throughout the night.

“You look amazing,” Padme said, adding the final bits of jewelry “Most of this came from Shmi’s collection, Rex saw me pick them,” she told the other gently clasping an intricate collar necklace around her neck, she helped hook up a nose clip to her chain work on her headpiece, adjusting the center pendant on her forehead. 

“It’s time,” Satine said looking in on them Ahsoka nodded feeling nervous, she was handed a bundle of flowers and left the room followed by her bridesmaids. Before the door of the large hall, she met her father, who instantly started crying. 

“Papa!” she scolded, wiping his tears “Don’t,” she fanned her face. 

“I can’t help it, I didn’t believe this would be happening.” He kissed her gently. Padme gave the other one last look over before the bridesmaids left with the groom’s men, then Zuko with a small box carrying rings, finally Kaya laying down flower petals. The music changed, the doors opened Ahsoka and her father entering, walking up the long aisle passing all of their guests, Ahsoka did her best to ignore the dozen or more cameras that were lining the walls. The only flash of pictures coming from their own personal photographers. Ahsoka spotted Rex, her heart swelled, she smiled softly at him, he beamed back at her, staring, Cody gave him a tap on his shoulder to recenter his attention. 

“I-...” he laughed to his brother “She’s beautiful.” 

“That she is.” Cody agreed softly. Ahsoka was then in front of him her father passing him her to him.    
“I know you will be good to her, and love her, fight with her always.” 

“I will.” He bowed slightly taking Ahsoka’s hands in his own, looking at her fully “You’re perfect.” he whispered she looked away blushing. 

Obi-wan was officiating the ceremony, clearing his throat gently to call everyone’s attention to him, 

“Let us first start off today by admiring that a year ago this wouldn’t be happening, and that is no small feat. We are ushering in a long era of peace with the thunderous applause of love, no better place than where peace was made.” He smiled “I believe I speak for so many to see these two be together, their love and devotion to one another has been evident from the start.” 

Obi-wan began the ceremony, wrapping one of their hands together with a silk sash. He spoke about as their hands were bound so were their souls to one another they each repeated some words, together lit candles, poured sand into a vase. 

“It is now time to exchange the rings,” Obi-wan spoke gently Zuko coming up and handing them to Obi-wan who in turn gave Rex’s to Ahsoka. 

“My dearest Rex, when I met you we would rather kill one another than say that we loved each other but you took time to know me, not my title, not what my position is, just me, I’ve never had that before.” She smiled “I can think of nothing that would make me happier than waking up each day next to you, always having you with me, always being with you. I love you my dearest,” She slipped the band onto his finger blinking away tears. 

“When I met you when I got to know you, I became happier than I had in a long while, I’ve not been this happy since I lost my mother, you always are so concerned with how I feel, asking if I’ll feel trapped on Shili when I’d never feel freer, asking if being in a spotlight would be unwanted, not with you, never with you, you are now, and forever, the reason for every breath, the reason I open my eyes in the morning, strive to be stronger, you’re my everything.” He slipped a matching band onto her own finger his hand coming up to wipe back tears. “I adore you, more than anything.” 

“Without any further ado, by the power invested in me by Queen Satine Kryze and Mandalore, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” he leaned towards his brother “This is where you kiss her.” He smirked which earned a laugh from the guests. Rex smiled not needing to be told twice wrapped one hand under her rear lekku pulling her close against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they heard cheers from their guests. She kept her forehead pressed against his own smiling happily at him. They left the room, going outside with a few of the photographers, and the wedding party, getting photos of them all as a group before soon the majority of the party went back into the palace while Rex and Ahsoka had their own photos were taken, Padme directing the couple to do a few of her personal favorites. Ahsoka laughing tipping her head back as Rex shot the other woman a confused glance at her most recent set of directions. The last set of photos was of Ahsoka being carried by Rex in various positions before of course, she went to change into the red outfit she’d chosen. 

Padme helped her undress and change taking off the other jewelry and switching things around. It wasn’t too much longer than everyone was ushered back into the large hall as it had been changed over for dinner and the majority of the party would take place in there, some of it spilling out onto the various patios and balconies. 

They ate first, Ahsoka admitting quietly that she was hungry as they sat down at the long table with the rest of the party and their applicable partners. They started eating, various people coming to make speeches as they did so, some making them laugh, others cry, some were just sweet. Dinner ended with the atmosphere shifting, Ahsoka having a dance with her father, crying as he spoke gentle words in her montral, she danced with Palpatine next, who told her how elated he was to have been granted another daughter. Soon she was dancing slowly with Rex who wiped away her easy tears whispering sweet nothings as she rested her head against his chest. 

After several rounds of slower songs, the pace picked up, Ahsoka content to snack and drink, had Riyo help her remove the long veil after the couple got another set of photos over with, the weight on her head becoming a bit much as the night went on. It was rather late and her youngest siblings were showing their weariness she lifted Kaya into her arms, giving Rex a quick kiss, promising to return soon, and asking him to keep an eye on her brother. Ahsoka helped get them both to bed as Zuko was also found asleep on one of the couches, Ahsoka trading the heavier boy with her mother carrying them back to their room. She helped tucked them in, before leaving, heading back to her own ready to change out of the seemingly overly heavy skirt. Luckily Riyo was already there waiting, helping the other change before they returned to the party still going strong. 

Dawn was approaching by the time she and Rex left the hall, walking back hand in hand to their room, it was the one Ahsoka had been in, Rex’s things moved into it during the wedding reception. They entered the space, Rex shutting the door behind him and looking at her, Ahsoka moved around the room with ease, she started towards her closet, taking off her cape piece and folding it neatly. Rex found his own closet, taking off the heavy jacket from that evening, his heart rate sped up in his chest, would she want him tonight? He swallowed, removing his boots and shirt leaving him in only the pants he’d been wearing. He made the short journey to her closet Ahsoka hanging up her skirt and top, standing in nothing but a short satin robe that was barely hiding what she was wearing, or lack thereof, underneath. 

“Could you help me with the hardware?” she asked turning to face him, she seemed unphased by his lack of dress

“Of course,” He watched her sit at the small vanity, taking care to undo the clasps keeping the piece on, watching as she took great care in removing and reboxing the pieces she was wearing. Her ring stayed on, which made Rex smile gently. He removed the headpiece leaning over to leave feather light kisses against her lekku and montrals, Ahsoka let out a shudder, her eyes slipping shut as a breathless sound slipped past her lips. 

“You’re stunning,” He whispered gently. “Utterly stunning.” Rex cupped her cheek, pulling her face towards his own as he leaned down to kiss her. 

“I want you…” She whispered gently

“Believe me, I want you.” He kissed her again. 

The night was filled with their lovemaking. Breathless sounds, needy whines, and labored pants filled the air. Skin slick with sweat sliding against one another and searching hands memorizing the plains of one another’s body. Soft words, each other’s name chanted like prayers, whispers of devotion, and love broke the sounds of skin meeting skin. Bites, bruises, crescent indents of nails marred skin out of love not out of pain. The sun had started to rise by the time they were both asleep, Rex held her close to his chest as the formed against him, her gentle puffs of breath through barely parted lips put his mind at ease and lulled him into sleep. He was so grateful there would be no more wars or battles for either of them to fight. The very idea of fighting the people she loved made his head spin. The very idea of losing her in a battle made him fearful. 

They lounged around in their room for a few days, relishing in the privacy of one another. When they emerged it was with several invitations to visit different worlds, stay in the homes of its leaders, show off the new royal couple. Ahsoka didn’t love the idea of being paraded around, Rex, on the other hand, whispered words against her montral about wanting everyone to see what was his, and likewise what was hers. Things about knowing they’d never compare and promises to make the tour worth it. 

Which it ended up being, in addition to dinners, parties, and planetary tours, there was a lot of alone time. Time to be intimate with one another, which often lead to a few marks being covered the next day, Rex refused to let her heal over his bruises, or cover them. He wanted everyone to know, the thought made Ahsoka blush heavily. 

Their tour paused back on Shili, Ahsoka falling into her heat cycle. She was relentless in her wanting of him, Rex fed off it like his own personal drug. Keeping all her wants and needs filled, by him, his actions, and his cock. As it passed and Rex massaged out the new soreness in her growing joints he smiled thinking to himself about the probability she’d be pregnant after this. 

“What?” She finally asked looking at him as his hands kneaded into the muscles of her calf. 

“I’m just thinking,” he beamed at her. “About a baby…” her smile matched his own as she leaned up to kiss him softly. 

“You want a baby?” 

“Of course,” he paused his face faltering “Do you want a baby?” 

“I want a baby with you.” She told him kissing away his worry. “I want something that we made from our love.” Her voice was soft as she spoke against his lips. He pulled her into his chest as she giggled with delight. 


	7. Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit a new chapter?! Who would have thought XD   
> So I actually know how I want this one to end, just a matter of writing it, there may not be many more chapters in it, but at least it'll be done.   
> Also I have another crossover AU I'm gonna start soon.

Once Ahsoka’s heat passed and she was feeling better again, the pair picked up their tour of various planets before it ended on Coruscant, Palatine more than happy to see her, Obi-wan was visiting from Mandalore with Satine and their child. Ahsoka eagerly scooping the small child into her arms and cooing gently at him. Satine smiled telling her about the newest updates on the little one. Padme smiled, right after Ahsoka’s last visit before the wedding to Coruscant Padme had fallen pregnant, now, the woman was due in the next few weeks, one of the reasons Ahsoka wanted to be here. Rex hadn’t asked if she knew if they’d be having one of their own yet, and from sparring and training with her, he wasn’t able to tell, she didn’t look like she was carrying a small growing child in her slender frame. Then again, he hadn’t noticed that Padme was either, maybe he just wasn’t good at this. That night as they settled into their room, his room, Ahsoka soaked in the deep tub for a while before he joined her, he took a deep breath and decided to ask.

“So, are we going to have everyone on Shili next year for this reason?” He asked awkwardly. Ahsoka looked at him with a mildly confused expression before she laughed. 

“Why wouldn’t we be…?” she questioned and his eyes widened “Wait, you didn’t know…” 

“How would I have known?!” He stared at her “You didn’t say anything… you never told me…” To his horror Ahsoka looked down at the water and was silent, he sat next to her on the ledge gripping her chin gently. 

“I forgot,” she paused “You’re not Togrutan, I forgot you can’t smell it…” 

“What?” he paused “Togruta can smell if another is pregnant?” Ahsoka nodded “So you knew Padme was pregnant before any of us?” again she nodded. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just, I can smell it, I forget not everyone can…” he kissed her deeply. 

“Don’t be sorry, you’re not showing, that’s why…” 

“Togrutan pregnancies are a bit longer than humans since we age a little slower,” she noted his hand drifted over her barely swelling stomach if he hadn’t known better he’d assume she’d just eaten. Her hand laid over his own and she looked at him, a flood of warmth, different from the water, flowed through his hand, a fast thudding came back and he jerked his hand away in shock. 

“Was that…” his own heart felt like it was beating just as fast, Ahsoka smiled, tears welling up in her eyes and nodded. His hand was back over her stomach, “Again, please…” She did the same thing again, he kept his hand there this time, feeling the thudding heartbeat of his child through his hand. 

“I don’t want to tell them until Padme has hers.” 

“I know, I understand,” he kissed her. 

When Rex woke up, Ahsoka wasn’t at his side, her side of the bed was cold, but a note told him she’d gone to spar and train. When he found her in the training fields he smiled, she was sparring with Anakin while Obi-wan instructed easily. Anakin was using Obi-wan’s saber in addition to his own to be able to match against Ahsoka’s duel blades. Ahsoka faltered back and Rex approached but Obi-wan was already there steadying her as he lowered her to the ground. Anakin looked terrified as Rex jogged up. 

“Deep breaths, dip your head down, it’ll ease nausea…” Obi-wan was instructing gently, a calming hand across her back. 

“Ahsoka,” she peered up at him as he knelt beside her, his hand gripping her own “Are you alright?” he asked and she nodded 

“I got dizzy, that’s new, I haven’t eaten yet this morning.” She noted as Anakin was pressing a water bottle into her hand. 

“Well then, now we know, no sparring until after breakfast.” Obi-wan told her and smiled at Rex “Congratulations are in order.” 

“You know?” he looked at Anakin who was grinning like an idiot. “Both of you?” 

“Yes, we can feel the little one in the force, you must be proud.” 

“Extremely, we weren’t going to tell anyone until after Padme gives birth.” 

“Oh, was I not supposed to tell her…” Ahsoka glared at him “Sorry, it slipped out.” She still glared taking slow drinks from her water. Her spinning head settled, Rex, lifting her to her feet and walking her towards breakfast. 

“Should we tell them now?” Rex asked softly as Obi-wan was berating Anakin gently several paces ahead of them. 

“I guess so since Anakin won’t keep his” She paused “Big mouth shut!” she shouted bitterly. Rex snorted a laugh. 

The news of their impending child was exceptionally well received by all there. Ahsoka leaving Rex after breakfast to spend the majority of the day with Padme and Satine. Rex in turn spending time with his brothers. 

“You are both going to have to help me on this one, I haven’t a clue how to do any of this?” 

“Any of what?” Obi-wan asked 

“She’s pregnant, I haven’t a clue what to do with that.” 

“You can still bed her,” Anakin said sipping his drink, Rex almost chocked and Obi-wan looked disapproving. 

“She’s going to get sick, she’s going to throw up, and feel terrible, and cry a lot.” Obi-wan started “She’s going to feel fat, when she isn’t, and tired more than usual, her feet are going to hurt, her muscles are as well.” He paused “But she is not made of glass, help her but do not… hinder, let her find out her own limits, if you tell her them she’ll get angry.” 

“Oh yeah, and it’s not fun, Padme just goes for the kill every time.” Anakin’s eyes widened. “You don’t want that, because then after she feels terrible and cries but she still meant it.” Rex nodded taking it all in. 

A few weeks passed and Padme went into labor, Rex waited with his brothers, Satine, his father, and several advisors. Padme had asked Ahsoka to be there, as a friend and a healer just in case there was an issue Kix needed help with. Ahsoka remained calm helping to ease Padme’s pain, Anakin was trying to hide his anxiety, badly, but he was trying. Kix checked her over, her contractions becoming more intense as the hours ticked by. When it was time for her to push, Ahsoka gripped one hand as Anakin held her other, the woman screamed out in pain. Kix was talking about seeing the head and telling them, telling Padme to give him another few pushes to get him out. When he was out Kix’s eye’s widened a fraction. 

“Ahsoka, help,” she left the woman’s side who looked at them, the sheet blocking her view. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing to worry about, I need you to keep pushing, we have one more, it’s a boy.” He noted clamping off the umbilical cord and cutting it quickly. The cord had been wrapped around the boy’s throat, his face blue from the lack of blood flow. Ahsoka was quick to take him to one of the small cradles out of view. She quickly sucked all the gunk out of his nose and mouth, bending down to listen, but she didn’t hear and breathing, his heartbeat was weak. Ahsoka bit back a soft curse as her hand rested gently on his chest, using the force she did gentle heart massages while checking his airway. His eyes were still clenched shut tight. 

“Come on,” she whispered making sure it was clear before covering his nose and mouth with her own and breathing slowly feeling his chest inflate. That did it, as soon as she pulled back a loud wail erupted. Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief, handing him off to the nurse who was starting to clean him. 

“Is he okay?” Padme asked looking at her

“He’s gonna be just fine.” She took the other’s hand “You still have one more and the afterbirth, keep going.” 

Luckily the rest of her labor passed without incident. Ahsoka helping heal up Padme’s body to ease her pain so she could rest with the twins. Luke and Leia. Anakin was laying next to her, Kix still monitoring them all. Ahsoka left the room walking down the hall to the sitting room everyone was in. 

“It’s over, Prince Anakin Skywalker and Princess Padme Amidala-Skywalker have given birth to a healthy boy Prince Luke Skywalker and a girl Princess Leia Skywalker, the children and the mother are doing well, the new family is resting.” Ahsoka addressed them, she felt tired, Rex noticed this and sat her down making her eat something before he let her go back to Padme.

Several days passed before Padme and Anakin showed off the newest editions to the royal family. Ahsoka smiled softly before they ended up leaving Rex’s home. 

The pair was going back to Shili for a while, Ahsoka still had to tell her own family the news. When they landed on her own Riyo greeted them as they stepped off the ship. 

“I’m happy you’re back, your father has taken ill.” 

“What… is he okay?” the panic was in her voice as she started walking quickly into her home. 

“It just started the other day, he has a fever, the doctor thinks it’s pneumonia…” Riyo’s voice trailed off. 

“Thank you Riyo,” Ahsoka said before turning and walking to her Father’s rooms, Rex right behind her trying to hide his own worry. She opened the door seeing her Mother sitting at his bedside, her siblings had fallen asleep on one of the couches. 

“Ahsoka, you’re back.” Her mother stood up and Ahsoka hugged her quickly. 

“Why didn’t you call?” She asked and her father looked at her. 

“I told her not to, it’s nothing, I’ll be okay.” 

“Papa, Riyo said pneumonia.” 

“Might be,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes 

“Momma, go put them to bed, Rex will help you.” She looked at her husband who nodded, lifting up Zuko and Kaya in each arm as they slumped against him. Her mother roused Nashoba, who dragged himself from the couch. 

“Why did you have them leave?” Anuka asked as Ahsoka propped him up gently with pillows. 

“Because we need to talk.” she paused “I’m going to examine you later, and I’ll heal you later as well.” she has a resolved expression “But let’s make this clear, you’re not allowed to die from this.” 

“Ahsoka, if I do, you will rule beautifully.” 

“I said you’re not allowed, and as your future queen I forbid it,” she told him firmly. “I want you to fight this, I know you don’t have many left in you, but I need you to fight this one, one last fight Papa,” 

“I’ll try, but I’m so tired, and I’m getting old.” 

“Fight this, because you have a grandchild I’d like you to at least meet before you die.” She smiled gently and his eyes widened as he looked at her stomach. 

“Are you sure?” she rolled her eyes and gripped his hand pressing it against her stomach and using the force to let him feel the heartbeat. “Ahsoka, I’m so happy for you.” 

“Don’t fight for me Papa, fight for your grandchild.” 

“I will my darling.” He promised gently. Ahsoka gave him a kiss on his forehead before she got to work listening to his lungs. They sounded pretty terrible, Ahsoka doing some gentle healing to help ease his pain and keep him breathing before Rex and her mother returned. 

“He’ll rest easier tonight,” she noted tucking him in as her father drifted off. She kissed her mother gently and left their room with Rex walking behind her. 

“Did you tell him?” Rex asked and she nodded as they walked back the quiet halls. 

“I told him to fight this to meet his grandchild,” 

Several weeks passed, and Anuka recovered, though Ahsoka no longer believed it to be pneumonia. She had some scans and tests done, discovering it was a form of lung cancer. In his old age, he denied treatment, wanting to live out the rest of his life healthy instead of weak and feeling sick. Ahsoka didn’t want to leave Shili and Rex fully understood not wanting to take her away from her family. 

Her siblings were handling the news better than Rex thought they would, Nashoba asking him what it’s like to watch a parent die… he didn’t look the almost grown male child then, he looked as young as his little sister. 

“It’s not pretty, but you stay and you love them because you’ve always loved them. You celebrate their life, not their death.” He told the other softly swinging an arm around the younger who cried. Rex’s heart clenched and he pulled the younger boy close. 

“Can I miss him,” 

“Always,” 

“He’s gonna stay till ‘Soka has her baby right…” 

“I hope so, he said he’d try to,” Rex told him. 

Anuka was feeling fairly strong, so a party was held to announce the impending arrival of the heir. The party was a grand festival, and though Anuka retired early, it still went on well into the night after the entire royal family had gone off to bed. 

Weeks turned into months, Ahsoka did continue to train and spar, until she couldn’t, she continued to beg for Rex to take her some nights, and others, his very presence caused her nothing but annoyance. Her muscles and joints ached, her stomach swelled, Anuka’s health stayed stable, not great, but stable. 

Ahsoka took over some of his duties when he could not, and when both of them were unable, Ayana and Rex teamed up to take over the burden from their mates. 

A few weeks before the birth everyone came to visit, Padme, Anakin, the twins, Satine, Obi-wan, Korki, Palpatine even came to show his support. 

Senators and dignitaries wanted to come to the palace but were denied. Press was asked to stay away as well. This was a private family affair and the soon-to-be-parents intended to keep it that way. 

Ahsoka knew she was close a few days before, as she started to vomit and was unable to hold down any food despite how much Rex tried. Ayana assuring him, it was normal, and that she would be okay. Her body was sore, long baths and massages barely taking the edge off. From then on, the contractions began a few days later. Ahsoka took to pacing around her rooms as friends and loved ones stayed close, keeping her company, she’d pace until the contraction came, pausing and letting out a soft whimper. It passed, more walking, until the next one. That worked until she could no longer stay standing, Rex laying her back onto the bed clasping her hand in his own. 

Ayana stayed, as did Padme and Rex. Everyone else was sent out as the nurses and doctors came in. 

“Please make it stop…” she whimpered as another contraction seized her body. 

“It’ll be over soon Cyare, I promise.” Rex kissed her brow tasting sweat. 

It felt like several days when it was only hours that Ahsoka was told she could push. From then on it was less than an hour until their baby was born. A little boy, splotchy white markings against olive tanned skin with just a touch of orange. Montrals and tiny lekku on his head. 

“Rex,” she whispered softly hearing the cries of the infant. 

“Yes,” 

“I’m so tired…” 

“It’s almost over…” Ahsoka had to finish delivering the afterbirth, her new baby boy placed against her bare chest, soft wails decreasing against her warm skin. 

“He’s perfect.” Rex told her kissing her montral gently “Absolutely perfect.” A gentle finger trailed down his son’s lekku. 

“I don’t have a name.” 

“We’ll think of one, sleep first… you earned it.” 

Ahsoka rested for a few hours before she was woken up by a nursemaid, who walked her through feeding her newborn. The baby boy ate and then fell asleep in the small crib next to the bed. 

“Tuathal,” 

“I’m sorry?” Rex said gently    
“Tuathal it means peaceful, he’s a child of peace…” 

“Sounds absolutely perfect.” He kissed her “Should I go tell everyone?” Rex asked and Ahsoka nodded gently. The short walk down the hall with a smile on his face, looking at his family. 

“How is she?” Satine asked. 

“She’s gotten some needed rest, the baby has nursed already and is sleeping…. His name is Tuathal, it means peaceful.” 

“A perfect name,” Palpatine said softly. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Anuka replied Rex beamed, talking to them for a while before returning to Ahsoka, who was asleep again. 

It was a few weeks before there was an official announcement about the newest child. A few days after their visitors left going back to their own homes. Anuka spent all the time he could with his grandchild, speaking soft words of Togruti at the infant telling various stories and things, Ahsoka smiling softly cherishing the moments that they had. 

Time passed, a few months, the babbling newborn still loving his grandfather, who was now in bed, his cancer was eating at him more, his health was declining. Ahsoka tried to ease any pain that she could, but he insisted that she stop trying to save him, it was his time to go. 

He passed away less than a week after taking to his bed. Nashoba cried, Zuko cried, Kaya cried, Ayana cried. Even Tuathal cried though Rex couldn’t be sure if it was the general emotion in the room or not. Rex cried softly holding his son to his chest, shushing his tears. He watched his wife, Resolved as she spoke gentle words in a language he didn’t know against his montrals. Gentle kisses against old worn knuckles. She cried, but not loudly like they did, not opening as her mother and siblings did. Her tears were silent down her cheeks, staining their path on her sienna skin and across her white markings. She stayed like that for a few hours before she got up looked at Rex and nodded. He followed her, dressed in black, he hated the color, it made her look small, it wasn’t the colorful wear of the woman he loved. She walked into the meeting room. Senators and advisors had been there for a few hours to a few days. 

“King Anuka has passed, surrounded by his family, he died peacefully.” Her tone was even, her face stoned. “We will go into mourning, I’ll work on funeral arrangements, my mother is in no shape to handle his burial.” They bowed to her as she turned and started walking back out of the silent room. 

“What about your coronation?” Rex saw that fury and anger well in her eyes but she did not turn. 

“Your king’s body isn’t even cold yet, his children haven’t even stopped crying yet.” It was low, but deafening in the silent echoing room. “How dare you ask me to think of that, I’m going to bury my father and have his funeral in peace, mourn with my mother who has lost her husband and her mate, mourn with my siblings who have lost their father, mourn with my husband who has lost the grandfather to his son. We will mourn the loss of our king before we celebrate a new queen.” She took a breath “He deserves that much.” She walked out of the room Rex behind her. 

Over the next several days Ahsoka looked over hundreds of funeral plans, clothing, the casket, the flowers, the people who would attend, pallbearers, headstones, cards, the viewing arrangements. 

“Cyare,” Rex walked into her office, well her office now. “It’s late, come to bed.” 

“I can’t, there’s still so much to do… father went off to the funeral home, they’re working on him, I have to figure out…” She trailed off rubbing hands down her tired face. 

“Let me,” he told her pulling her chair back and kneeling in front of her “Let me handle the rest, you picked everything out, I’ll make sure it’s done correctly.” 

“Rex,”    
“Ahsoka, I’m your king, I’m here to rule with you as you let me and help you as you need it. You can’t do this on your own, and you shouldn’t. I haven’t seen you cry since he died, I’m worried you’re bottling everything up-” 

“Of course I am!” she exclaimed looking at him. “My mother is in hell, my siblings are in turmoil, they’re looking at me to be strong, I can’t let them down.” 

“Ahsoka, grieving won’t let them down, they know you’re strong, they’ll always know that.” He kissed her hands softly. “I know you’re strong, stronger than anyone I’ve met.” He kissed her knuckles. “Grieving is not weakness, please Cyare, I’m worried about you. You’re not sleeping, you’re not eating… Tuathal has a nursemaid…” 

“He’s fine,”    
“I know he is, but you’re working so hard when I’m here to help you, let me.” 

“I-” she sighed heavily deflating. “Okay, thank you…” 

“Come to bed.” she nodded as he helped her stand and walked back to their rooms. 

The funeral plans were signed by Ahsoka and carried out by Rex. Who did everything perfectly for the unfortunate occasion. The day arrived, a parade from the Palace to the temple Anuka would be buried in, a service, a final viewing from the family, then back to the palace for a small gathering with food for friends and family. Rex’s entire family showed, offering their condolences to all of Ahsoka’s. A small dinner which was mostly quiet, the palace still clad in black, as were its occupants. 

A full lunar rotation passed until the black veils were lifted from the decor before most of the family got out of their mourning wear. Ahsoka’s mother staying in it longer, still coping with the loss of her mate. Finally, Ahsoka decided to plan her coronation. While it was official that she was Queen, with no real formal ceremony needed, it was wanted by the people, especially after the passing of her father, to see her and celebrate their new Queen. 


	8. Reigns and Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda short, but honestly, it felt like a natural end, so I ended it.   
> I'm happy to have finished this story, I hope you all enjoyed it and loved it.   
> I hope you like reading my other fics as well.   
> Thank you for the love and support  
> Be safe, be well.

Another month passed before the Coronation, Rex’s family coming to see the celebration, Padme had helped with the planning, Rex tried to help Ahsoka as well so she wouldn’t shoulder the burden all on her own. 

On the day of, instead of her usual attire of midriff showing shirts and skirts that hung on her hips Ahsoka wore a long golden and green colored gown. Small pieces of metal intricately woven into the garment in silvers and golds, small accents of green iridescent pieces in each of the small patterns that each came together to form a feather. Hand made off white silk roses hemmed the gown along its train. A sheer lace overlay hung on her shoulders. 

[If you are wondering what this dress looks like please look up “the Peacock Gown” I based it off of that, it’s an amazing dress but the metals in it have been tarnished overtime though it is still incredible to look at]

A long cape that tied at her shoulders with wide satin ribbon of deep red velvet and ermine fir trim trailed on the ground behind her. Ahsoka walked down, her ladies following behind her, the long aisle of the temple, music played as she walked, turned, and sat into a cushioned thrown. An elaborately made crown with deep blue velvet was placed on her montrals fitting against them perfectly. She was handed a scepter and a sphere with more jewels on it. Priests and people of importance spoke giving speeches in basic and several other languages. 

“You agree and promise to uphold all of our laws of your people.” 

“I agree.” 

“You promise to protect your people and those you rule over, with your life if you must.” 

“I promise.” 

“You still uphold your oath: to heal all who may need healing by your hands.”    
“I do.” 

“I present Ahsoka Tano, ruler, and Queen of the non-human sentient beings, may your reign be longer than your fathers, and more prosperous than any ruler we’ve had.” 

Ahsoka stood up walking down the large dais looking at the cameras, she handed the sphere and the scepter to a lady. 

“I promise from this day forward as your Queen, there will be peace, and turmoil will be handled quickly and fairly. I promise peace for your children, my own, and for their children. So long as blood flows through my veins and I still take a breath into my body you have my word that I will rule over and protect all the worlds in which are under my command.” She looked at Palpatine who nodded. 

“This is an era of peace and prosperity, we have new allies that give us more strength than we’ve known for a long time. Let us continue to rebuild from the war, learn from our past, and someday teach the past of what we have done so that they may learn from our victories and our defeats.” The noise was thunderous, loud, and ringing in her montrals as she looked around the temple. 

She was back at the palace, dancing with Rex, who held her in his arms. 

“You were perfect.” 

“You’re next,” She kissed him 

“Pardon,” 

“I have officially take you as my King, let be known I take no others but you, and that you are my equal.” 

“When is that?” 

“A few weeks, your family is staying until that’s over.” 

“I am your king,”

“And I am your queen,” Ahsoka whispered kissing him again. 

Rex’s ceremony was different, still in the large temple, just as filled, if not more, some wanting to see the human who had taken the heart of their Queen for themselves. Ahsoka was already sitting on the dais in the throne, the same crown on her head, the came long cape trailing around her, but her usual attire blue with gold embroidery, another sheer cape hanging off one arm.  [ **(LINK)** ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0185/1220/products/Royal-Blue-Heavy-Lehnga-Lengha-Lehenga-Beautiful_1024x1024.jpg?v=1571438537)

Rex came up on the dais steps, kneeling before her looking at her with a soft smile on his lips, she smiled back softly. 

“Rex Fett, you kneel before me as my mate, my husband, and the father of my son. Today, you will rise as my King.” She looked at him. 

“I swear to take no others to my bed but you, when you die I shall never find another to replace you, I promise to rule fairly with you, I promise to always love you.” She paused 

“Do you swear to never find another even after I pass.” 

“I swear it to you.” 

“Do you promise to be my King and rule with me as I ask.” 

“I promise,” 

“Do you promise to never bed another,” 

“I promise, there will only ever be you,” 

“Do you promise to love me forever?” 

“I promise, cyare.” He added Ahsoka stood, grabbing an old sword and tapping it on each shoulder. She grabbed a crown, much like her own as they matched and placed it on his head. 

“Then Rex Fett, you may rise, as my mate, my husband, the father of my son and all my children, and my King.” He did so, taking her arm in his own as they walked down the aisle and back to the palace. They didn’t give a speech until that night, in their home. 

“I am your King, but I will only ever do what is best for you, my duty is to Ahsoka, I follow her orders, I swear I have your best intentions in my heart as much as she does. I will be a good king for you all.” 

There was another party, and a few days later Rex’s family left going back to their home. 

**Epilogue:**

Ahsoka sat on the grass watching her children, her youngest two were chasing Padme and Anakin’s newest around the grounds, the mothers sitting on cushions and watching. Rex, Anakin, and the eldest children were sparring in the sun, saber clashing as Anakin called out numbers for forms, Rex watching with an approving stare as the father’s watched their children proudly. 

A small wince and a hand-rubbed over her swelling stomach feeling the newest child kick,

“Soon little one,” she cooed gently “You can join them soon enough.” 

Ayana passed away, an illness claiming her several years ago before there was much to be done but ease her pain. Ahsoka taking over tending to her siblings. She glanced at Nashoba who was walking the ground with the girl he was intending to marry, Ahsoka liked her, she was kind and gentle, would balance her little brother well. 

Zuko and Kaya were still young, still learning, they’d train with Rex and her eldest son, they’d train with Anakin as well. Ahsoka taught them what she knew and was elated to find out Kaya had healing abilities like her own, often going to learn from old healers on different worlds, Zuko promising to go with always as a protector. They were still young, 15, and 18, Nashoba was 22. Ahsoka wasn’t worried about their futures, they had plenty of time.

Luke, who was also 15 with his twin Leia, often looked at Kaya, leaving Padme and Ahsoka to fantasize about the two getting married and falling in love. It was unfortunate that both of them were too shy to actually do anything about their budding young feelings. Though: there was still plenty of time. 

Ahsoka’s reign lasted much longer than her father’s, Ahsoka’s health was good and strong until Rex passed away. She went into mourning, like her mother, grief took over her mind more than anyone fully knew. A decade passed before her health was too frail and she took to her bed in her final days. 

Tuathal took over as king and ruler, just as Ahsoka had done when Ankuka’s health failed. Ahsoka’s only saving grace was that her youngest child was already 14. In total, she and Rex had seven children during their marriage. 

“Take care of them for me,” her words were hoarse as Tuathal held her wrinkled hand close to his lips. His golden amber eyes wet with tears he stopped shedding. 

“I will, I promise I’ll take care of them.” 

“My darling, please don’t cry.” she cooed gently “I’ll see your father again soon, and I’ve missed him so much…” her bottom lip quivered. 

“I know mother, but I will still miss you.” He said gently. 

“There is no death, there is only the force, I will always be here, all you must do is feel me in your heart and in the force and I’ll be there.” she smiled softly “Hopefully with your father as well.” 

Her passing was peaceful, quiet, falling asleep, and not waking up. Ahsoka did see Rex again, he was waiting, waiting to embrace his beloved wife again. Together they watched, with Anakin, Padme, Palpatine, Anuka, Ayana, and even Shmi. Watched over their children, watched over the peace they’d all created. The peace that would never fail. 

The worlds were balanced and at peace. Reigns were long and happy. Balance in the force and those who knew how to use it. 

“Peace for our children,” 

“And for theirs.” 


End file.
